Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours ! Tome III
by LilouEvans
Summary: (Troisième partie de We Are Young). Lily Evans revient pour sa troisième année, mais tout semble différent. Entre le comportement étrange d'Ellie et Severus qui touche à la magie noire, la jeune fille perd ses repères.. Les maraudeurs, de leurs côtés sont bien décidé à aider Remus après avoir découvert son lourd secret, mais les difficultés s'accumulent et le chemin est encore long
1. Chapter 1: Un passage difficile

Troisième année : Chapitre 1

-Tu te rends compte ! S'exclama James ravi, en parcourant le train à la recherche d'un compartiment. Un balai tout neuf, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux !

-Ce sont tes grands-parents qui te l'ont offert ? Questionna Peter tenant ses livres à la main, son sac troué pendouillant lamentablement sur son épaule.

-Oui !

Il était difficile de ne pas sourire devant un tel spectacle, pensa Remus qui le devançait. James était heureux quand on prononçait simplement le terme Quidditch. Il n'était pas jaloux de la longue liste de cadeau **x** reçu **s** par le fils unique des Potter. Il était content pour lui. Après tout, lui-même avait passé de très belles fêtes avec sa famille. Habituellement, il passait plus de temps avec son père, mais cette année il était content de s'être un peu éloigné de lui pour passer du temps avec sa mère. Ils avaient discuté, surtout, et Remus lui avait confié, non sans fierté d'avoir trouvé des amis en or.

On pouvait dire que Peter vouait une admiration sans borne pour James Potter et Sirius Black, que ses yeux brillaient quand le petit de la bande était défendu, et qu'il se sentait intouchable à côté de ces élèves brillants (ici je mettrai plutôt un point, et une virgule après Remus), mais il en était de même pour Remus. Il ne nouait pas un culte à ses amis, mais il se sentait trop chanceux, trop accepté. Les gens normalement constitués fuyaient quand ils entendaient simplement le terme de lycanthropie, mais eux, ils avaient décidé de l'aider, _de l'aider._

-Sirius est là, s'exclama James en poussant Remus devant.

Les garçons s'engouffrèrent dans le compartiment tandis que le jeune Black se levait pour serrer de façon fraternelle ses trois amis. Peter lâcha brutalement ses manuels d'occasion sur la banquette, certains tombant sur le sol alors que James et Remus glissaient leurs bagages dans les filets.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'œil ? Questionna James en s'installant en face de son meilleur ami.

Son arcade était teintée de violet, bien que ce ne soit pas flagrant.

-Je me suis essayé au maquillage, se moqua-t-il.

Peter ria bruyamment, mais Remus et James avaient échangé un regard rempli de sens. Ils n'étaient pas dupes, il savait que Sirius avait dû passer des fêtes de fin d'année difficile. Rien qu'à cette pensée, James sentit quelque chose d'acide se répandre en lui. Aucun enfant ne méritait un tel traitement.

Parfois, James le petit brun le petit brun se sentait ingrat. Il avait grandi avec deux parents formidables, qui lui apportaient de l'amour et de l'attention. Il n'osait pas parler de ses cadeaux de noël à son meilleur ami, comprenant clairement qu'il était un privilégié quand on voyait son cadre familiale. Et Sirius… avait tout l'inverse. Il avait les parents les plus glacials, et dépourvus de sensibilité, au monde.

James était quasiment sûr que son meilleur ami minimisait les dégâts ou les punitions que sa famille lui faisait subir. Sirius Black détestait par-dessus les regards ou paroles inspirant à la compassion ou la pitié. Son meilleur ami se risquait à être insolent avec ses parents, uniquement pour leur tenir tête.

-Allons chercher des trucs à grignoter ! Reprit l'intéressé qui ne voulait pas s'éterniser sur sa condition physique.

James le fixa, mais son ami détourna le regard et s'échappa par la porte. C'était tout lui. Sirius ne parlait pas de ses problèmes, ils les fuyaient. Il ne parlait pas de sa vie personnelle, et encore moins de sa famille. Pourtant il arrivait à sourire, à s'amuser, et peut-être même oublier d'où il venait quand il était ici, entouré des Maraudeurs. James se leva à son tour et tenta d'oublier ses idées déprimantes.

0o0

Severus Rogue ria doucement à la blague d'Evan Rosier. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi expressif, mais pour une fois ses amis avaient tenté d'être drôles. Ils étaient un peu spéciaux, respectant les principes de sang-pur, et toutes les commodités rattachées à leur rang. Il existait réellement une hiérarchie au sein des Serpentard, et Evan Rosier était ceux qui campaient sur le sommet.

Severus n'avait jamais été intéressé par ce genre de système ou place, mais ce devait être une pensée hypocrite, quand on voyait ses fréquentations. Il était de sang-mêlé et sa mère avait un nom respectable, mais ça ne suffisait pas pour se faire accepter. Il devait miser sur ses aptitudes en potions et en son intelligence qui dépassait de loin, celle de ce groupe.

Les sangs-purs se sentaient un peu comme de rois, croyant pouvoir faire la loi, et cette forme de vanité et pouvoir, donnait à Severus une petite vengeance sur les maraudeurs dont l'humilité ne devait pas exister. Ils voulaient sa revanche, il nouait une haine sans borne pour ses quatre idiots mais plus particulièrement pour James Potter qui avait tout eut dans la vie, sans rien demander.

Un vrai gosse de riche, pourris-gâté, se reposant sur ses parents et leur argent. Il ne connaissait rien à la vie, alors que lui, le petit Rogue au père alcoolique vivait des épreuves sans répit, avec une famille comme la sienne. Ses fêtes de noël s'était passé dans la peur et les larmes de sa mère, coincée dans un mariage sans issue.

Il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise devant ses amis qui parlait bien souvent de magie noire. A vrai dire, il était intrigué bien que ces pratiques soient interdites. Evan Rosier se vantait de connaître des sorts à faire frissonner les autres garçons de la bande. Selon lui, son père lui en avait appris quelques-uns, juste au cas où.

-Faudrait que je vous montre, un de ces jours, dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Severus avait levé son regard de son bouquin et avait acquiescé. Après tout, ce n'était que des paroles, il ne faisait rien de mal en acceptant la proposition qu'Evan ne tiendrait probablement pas. Avec un directeur comme Dumbledore, oh grand sorcier préconisant l'amour et l'amitié, il n'y avait aucune chance que la magie noire perce dans le château.

Son regard fut attiré par une tignasse bouclée. Il avait reconnu Lily mais ne pouvait pas la rejoindre sans que ses amis ne posent de question. Malheureusement pour lui le chef de la bande avait suivi son regard.

-Tu devrais éviter ce genre de fréquentation. Petit conseil d'ami, chuchota-t-il tandis que les autres commençaient le récit de leur vacance de noël.

Severus ne répondit rien, mais sentit quelque chose tomber dans son estomac. Lily était encore sa meilleure amie et leur relation était en dent de scie. Elle lui reprochait ses fréquentations, et il ne répondait rien. Il soupira, et regretta le temps où ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans le parc, éloigné des autres. Il aurait pu rester mille ans assis avec elle.

0o0

Regulus marchait tranquillement le long de l'aile Nord du château. Il s'arrêta à l'angle, et s'appuya contre le mur, attendant son frère avec une impatiente insolente. Il ne cessait de repenser à tout ce qui était arrivée où ces derniers temps.

D'abord, il y avait eu les nombreuses disputes entre Sirius et leurs parents pendant les vacances. Son frère semblait décidé à contredire chaque mot sortant de leur bouche et il en subissait les conséquences. Lui ne pouvait pas l'aider, sinon il finirait aussi cloué au lit pendant quelques jours et de toute façon, il n'était pas aussi révolté envers ses parent, que son frère. Puis, il avait pensé qu'à la rentrée tout irait mieux. Mais son frère était resté songeur et froid pendant tout le voyage. Il était alors parti retrouver des garçons de son âge qu'il connaissait grâce à leur nom, et aux nombreuses réceptions où ils avaient pu se croiser. Mais juste avant de prendre les barques avec le géant,-quelle était son nom déjà ?- son frère l'avait rattrapé et lui avait affirmé que tout allait bien se passer.

Puis il avait été répartit à Serpentard. Au moment même où il s'était levé du tabouret, il croisa le regard de Sirius, déçu.

Il se sentait pourtant à l'aise dans cette maison que son frère reniait tant. Il s'était fait de bons amis, un peu hautains certes, mais qui ne le serait pas chez les familles de sang-pur ? Les deux jeunes frères ne s'étaient pas vus pendant une semaine. Pas un regard, pas un signe de vie. Comme s'il vivait dans deux mondes différents. Mais Sirius semblait s'amuser avec ses amis, et surtout James Potter qui ne le lâchait jamais. Puis dans le courant de la deuxième semaine, Sirius l'intercepta alors qu'il sortait cours.

Ils s'étaient écartés de la foule, sous les regards curieux des amis de Regulus. Puis son frère avait souri. Un sourire discret, presque imperceptible. Il lui posa alors tout un tas de questions, certaines inutiles. Regulus déballa rapidement tout ce qu'il le laissait euphorique. Ils passèrent un long moment, ensemble et ce fut assez étrange qu'ils partagent un moment de complicité pure.

Regulus lui avait alors demandé après un silence pesant :

-Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aller à Serpentard ? Je veux dire, elle est bien cette maison...

Son frère s'était retourné pour le regarder dans les yeux, comme pour vérifier que c'était lui qui avait posé la question. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Je ne voulais pas me plier à la volonté de nos parents.

-Quoi... ? questionna-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas bien compris. Mais, ils font au mieux pour-

-Ne commence pas à les défendre Regulus.

-Tu crois que tu vas m'y obliger peut-être, ricana-t-il de mauvaise foi.

-Non.

Et la discussion s'était terminée là. Sirius était parti de son côté et Regulus de l'autre. Ils n'étaient jamais d'accord très longtemps. Comme disait son père, Serpentard lui prédirait un brillant avenir. Pour Sirius, il n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel. Il aimait, pour une fois, être au centre de l'attention, celui qu'on félicitait d'avoir suivi le chemin de toute une famille - et plutôt étendu concernant les Blacks -. On lui souriait au dîner avec des gens importants, on le félicitait, on s'intéressait à lui, plus qu'à son frère. Sirius s'était tenu éloigné jusqu'à leur retour pour les fêtes, son expression affichant clairement une légère appréhension.

Lui et son acolyte Potter avait en effet lancé un sort lors du repas d'Halloween dans la grande salle, ensorcelant toutes les chaussettes portées par les élèves et professeur. A chaque pas un juron résonnait, les poussant dans l'hilarité, mais aussi dans le bureau du professeur Mcgonagall qui ne partageait pas le même sentiment.

Il soupira et consulta sa montre. Son frère avait peut-être des qualités mais la ponctualité n'en faisait pas partie.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, sa cape mal attachée comme s'il l'avait passé dans la précipitation.

-Désolé, soupira-t-il.

-Pas grave. Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

Il fouilla dans sa poche et ressortit un parchemin froissé.

-Tiens, une lettre de Meda.

Les yeux de Regulus s'animèrent d'un petit quelque chose alors qu'il la déplia mais il demanda avant de commencer sa lecture:

-Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas envoyé directement ?

-c'est compliqué.

Trop pressé de lire la lettre, Regulus ne chercha pas plus d'explication et fut déçu de constater la brièveté du parchemin. Meda avait une écriture détachée et fine.

 _Cher Regulus,_

 _J'espère que tout vas bien pour mon petit, petit cousin préféré. Je viens aux nouvelles, comment se passe la vie au château ? Est-ce que tu t'es fait de nouveau ami ?_

 _J'ai appris que tu étais à Serpentard, et je te félicite. Est-ce que tu t'y plais ?_

 _Excuse la rapidité de ma lettre,_

 _Tendrement_

 _Andromeda._

-Tu devrais lui répondre, finit Sirius.

Puis il s'en alla sans rien demander de plus. Sirius était égoïste, et son frère n'avait aucune envie de lui courir après.

Voilà quatre mois qu'il était ici et quatre mois qu'il avait pensé que les choses pourraient s'arranger.

Il retourna à son dortoir en tentant d'oublier son frère et prit un parchemin neuf.

Regulus relut plusieurs fois la lettre de sa cousine. Il était content d'avoir de ces nouvelles. Ils avaient passé l'été sans la voir. Apparemment elle était partie faire un stage en Grèce pour ses recherches.

Il chercha pendant un moment comment formuler ses phrases, puis ayant une idée il commença:

 _Chère Andromeda,_

 _Contrairement aux idées reçues de Sirius, Serpentard est plutôt sympa. Je me suis fait de nouveaux amis, certain que j'avais déjà rencontré, comme Yaxley. J'ai l'impression d'être tout petit face aux élèves de dernière année. Le château est grand, mais j'arrive facilement à retrouver mon chemin, et les escaliers ne m'intimident pas ! C'est plutôt l'inverse ! Par contre, tu verrais le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il a deux mains gauches ! Et Il parle si fort que j'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent en sortant de cours._

 _J'aurais voulu te voir cet été, mais Oncle Signus et Tante Druella(1) nous ont dit que tu étais parti en Grèce pour des recherches, tu travailles sur quelques chose d'intéressant? Je ne savais même pas en fait, que tu voulais travailler là-dedans! J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté, et arrête de me surnommer "petit cousin'' parce que j'ai pris au moins dix centimètres depuis que tu m'as vue._

 _En attendant ta prochaine lettre (moins brève j'espère),_

 _Regulus Arcturus Black_

 _Ps: pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas envoyé la lettre directement ?_

Une fois que Regulus l'eut relu, avec un air plutôt satisfait, il la cacheta et l'enverrait le lendemain matin.

0o0

Alice mâchouillait le bout de sa plume, en regardant fixement quelque chose devant elle. Voilà une heure qu'elle avait commencé son devoir de soin aux créatures magiques, et il n'y avait qu'une grosse tache d'encre sur le parchemin. Le professeur leur avait donné ce devoir à cause des bavardages incessants des élèves. Pourtant, tout le monde le pensait sourd comme un pot. Cette idée venait peut-être de son âge avancé. Autant dire que c'était une punition inutile et une vraie perte de temps. Brûlopot Silvanus, en plus d'un nom étrange, avait de nombreuses cicatrices, brulures, et une main en moins. Cependant il prenait toujours autant de plaisir à exercer son métier, quand les élèves voulaient bien l'écouter.

Mais Alice se moquait à cet instant, plus que les autres fois, de cette matière, de ce professeur et de ce devoir. Son regard ne cillait presque pas en regardant la personne dont elle était amoureuse. Il était beau, avec ces cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulé, et ce petit sourire à la fois timide et mignon. Il souriait à tout le monde, ami ou non. De toute façon qui ne pouvait pas l'apprécier ? Il avait un caractère posé, et lançait parfois quelque petite blague faisant rire ses amis et brillant, pour couronner le tout.

Oui, Franck Londubat était un jeune garçon à l'allure parfaite, et Alice en était éperdument amoureuse.

Leur rencontre remontait à quelques années, au ministère. Etant tous les deux originaires d'une famille de sang-pur, leurs parents se connaissaient, limitant leur rapport à des banalités cependant. Elle l'avait croisé au buffet des desserts lors d'une soirée avec toutes les personnalités du monde magique - autant vous dire que les née-moldus n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

Et ils étaient devenus amis, parce que quand on est petit, jouer ensemble suffit. Plus tard, en grandissant ils avaient gardés quelques contacts et se voyaient aux soirées du ministère. Puis Il y avait eu Poudlard, il lui avait donné des petits conseils, des informations sur les professeurs pour l'aider.

Sentant surement son regard sur lui, Franck tourna la tête vers Alice, qui se redressa brusquement, renversant son pot d'encre sur tout le parchemin. Il lui sourit comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard.

La jeune fille fit mine de chercher un bouquin dans son sac, pour cacher son visage rouge de honte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dû paraître bête en mordillant sa plume, et le regardant, en bavant à moitié.

''Idiote !'' pensa-t-elle.

Mais quand elle releva la tête, il était déjà parti s'asseoir dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée allumée. Il faisait déjà très froid pour un mois de novembre. Elle se sentit tout à coup, un peu moins joyeuse, déçue qu'il ne soit pas venu lui dire bonjour. A son souvenir, c'était souvent elle, qui allait vers lui.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à cette mauvaise constatation, car Lily vint s'asseoir devant elle.

-Tu as fini ?

-Quoi… ?

Alice regarda son parchemin.

-Non, de toute façon je ne comprends même pas le sujet,

-Tu ne vas pas le faire ?

Alice soupira.

-Et toi alors ? Tu n'as pas de devoirs en Arithmancie ?

Son ton était assez agressif et Lily fronça les sourcils.

-Ça va ?

-Non…râla la jeune fille comme si elle avait les pires problèmes au monde. J'ai mal au ventre.

Elle ne préférait parler à personne de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Franck, mais ce n'était pas un mensonge pour autant, elle avait vraiment mal au ventre.

-Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie alors, conseilla Lily en ouvrant un manuel d'Etudes des Runes.

Un grand brouhaha résonna quand les maraudeurs passèrent en vitesse dans la salle commue, pour rejoindre leur dortoir.

-Ils mijotent un truc, soupira Lily. Ils sont bizarres ces temps-ci.

-Tu dis tout le temps ça, grogna Alice pliée en deux, la tête posée sur la table.

-Ouais, mais Remus et Peter aussi sont bizarres cette fois. D'habitude ce ne sont que les deux autres qui font des bêtises.

Alice ne répondit pas, et devant l'air de son amie, Lily lui proposa de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

0o0

Quand Lily revint de l'infirmerie, elle retrouva Ellie, le regard dans le vide. Dorcas était assise à la place qu'occupait Alice quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait bronzé, et ses cheveux avaient foncé pendant l'été, leur donnant quelques reflets châtains. Elle semblait bien plus en forme que l'année dernière. Dorcas travaillait toujours avec un rythme soutenu contrairement à certains élèves. La remarque de Mcgonagall l'année précédente sur ses notes plutôt médiocre avait dû la vexer profondément. Mais cette année elle faisait des progrès.

Lily elle, n'avait pas tellement le cœur à travailler en ce moment. L'été n'avait pas été très joyeux. Son père risquait de perdre sa place dans son cabinet, et sa sœur était encore plus détestable qu'avant. Pourtant elle avait essayé de lui parler, de comprendre pourquoi elles n'avaient plus la même relation qu'avant, mais à chaque fois la discussion finissait soit par de propos blessant, soit par une porte qui claquait.

Et puis il y avait Severus, ou peut-être devait-elle l'appeler Rogue maintenant ? Elle secoua la tête devant la froideur de ce nom de famille. Elle savait que la vie de son meilleur ami n'était pas facile et qu'il avait des problèmes avec son père. Lily avait pensé à plusieurs reprises à lui demander ce qui clochait, mais l'air renfermé de son ami n'aidait pas.

Severus… Il n'était plus le même depuis qu'il était à Serpentard. Pourtant Lily n'aimait pas les aprioris et préférait juger par elle-même. Alors elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à ces rumeurs sur la maison des serpents, et à leurs probables avenirs. Non. Mais, les amis de Severus, n'étaient pas pour autant décrit comme des enfants de cœur. Et les rumeurs…

Elle secoua la tête. Non. Non elle n'écouterait pas les rumeurs débiles qui circulaient, elle se ferait son propre avis. Et bien que de vue, Mulciber ou Avery ne soit pas très sympa, on ne pouvait pas juger sans connaître. Alors elle prit un parchemin et rédigea une lettre.

0o0

Severus se leva de son lit avec un grognement. Il s'interrompit dans sa lecture, jusqu'ici, passionnante. Le dortoir offrait un silence agréable pour la lecture, les autres garçons préférant rester dans la salle commune à écouter les bêtises de Lucius Malefoy. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et fut étonné de voir que l'enveloppe portait son nom. Est-ce que sa mère avait enfin pensé à lui demander de ces nouvelles ? Mais il sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant l'écriture de Lily.

Il laissa le hibou repartir, et profita de l'air frais. Une lettre ? Depuis quand lui envoyait-elle une lettre ? Est-ce qu'elle lui reprochait encore d'avoir changé, comme elle s'entêtait à le lui rappeler à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient ? (Si tu commences par une question faut un point d'interrogation p) Ou mettait-elle un terme définitif à leur amitié ? Cette pensée lui pinça le cœur. Il ouvrit la lettre et commença par la fin.

 _Dis-moi quand tu es disponible,_

 _Amicalement Lily,_

Il sourit, rassuré et la reprit la lettre depuis le début. Elle n'avait pas fait une croix sur leur amitié.

 _Cher Severus,_

 _Désolé de t'écrire au lieu de te le demander en face, mais j'ai du mal à te voir sans tes amis. J'aimerais m'excuser de mettre emporté si rapidement à la fin des vacances quand je t'ai reproché d'avoir des fréquentations douteuses… J'y ai réfléchi et je me suis rendue compte que je ne connaissais pas tes amis, alors je ne peux pas les juger._

 _Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais bien venir te voir quand tu es avec eux, pour apprendre à les connaitre, ce serait une bonne idée non ? Et puis comme ça on pourrait passer plus de temps ensemble !_

 _Dis-moi quand tu es disponible,_

 _Amicalement Lily._

Severus relu deux fois le parchemin de Lily avant de se rendre compte de l'importance de la situation. Comment….. Quel… Pourquoi… ! Aggrh !

Il n'arrivait même plus à mettre ses idées au clair. Quelle idiote ! Certes, il ne fallait pas se fier aux rumeurs, sauf en ce qui concernait les Serpentard, et encore plus pour ses amis ! Mais pourquoi avait-elle eut l'idée de vouloir les rencontrer ? Pourtant ce n'était pas les rumeurs qui manquaient…

Les rumeurs, Lily ne si fiait jamais, mais quand même ! Elles en dissuadaient plus d'un, de faire copain-copain avec eux ! Même lui, il trouvait que Mulciber et Avery avaient un côté sadique.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça… Il soupira, non Lily était loin d'être idiote, elle était simplement naïve.

Il referma la fenêtre d'un coup sec et fourra l'enveloppe dans sa table de nuit avant que Mulciber ne ressorte de la salle de bain.

Il laissa son livre sur sa table de chevet. Elle ne pouvait... Non elle ne devait pas s'approcher d'eux.

Il fut cependant touché qu'elle veuille passer un peu plus de temps avec lui.

Cette idée lui réchauffa le cœur et un sourire un peu débile naquit sur ses lèvres fines. Puis une idée lui vint à l'idée. Une idée qu'il n'aimait pas.

 _Lily,_

 _Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné._

 _Laisse-moi tranquille._

 _Sévère_

0o0

La fin de la semaine fut un jour assez morose. Alice était remontée de l'infirmerie un peu avant 22 heures la veille, mais ne parla à personne au réveil. Lily, elle semblait bouleversée et quand Ellie lui avait demandé ce qui clochait, elle semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. Dorcas, pour sa part réfléchissait au devoir difficile que leur avait donné le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et n'était pas non plus d'humeur à faire la conversation.

-Je vais déjeuner avec James, souffla Ellie en sortant rapidement pour échapper à cette ambiance.

Celle-ci était plus distante cette année, comme si la présence des filles l'insupportait. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elles se voyaient tous les jours. Les tensions étaient plus fréquentes depuis la rentrée et les silences froids envahissaient souvent le dortoir.

Mais de toute façon ce matin personne n'était d'humeur à déclencher une dispute.

Les trois filles descendirent les escaliers qui menaient au hall dans un silence pesant. Franck descendit vers elle, visiblement de bien meilleure humeur.

-Salut les filles !

Dorcas lui sourit, tandis qu'Alice se redressa et sembla beaucoup plus joyeuse tout à coup.

-Salut Franck, fit celle-ci. Ça va ?

-Ouais, répondit-il en tournant son regard vers elle. Et toi ? Tu as l'air crevée.

Le sourire d'Alice glissa sur son visage pour tomber à ses chevilles mais Franck avait déjà tourné la tête vers Lily.

-Tu ne serais pas où est Ellie ?

-Elle est déjà descendu, elle déjeune avec les maraudeurs.

-Ah, sujet délicat visiblement, remarqua-t-il avec cette fois-ci un sourire gêné. Bon bah j'y vais… Salut !

Et il partit, laissant Alice encore plus déprimée.

-Vous savez pourquoi il veut la voir ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles passaient les portes de la grande salle.

-Sûrement pour parler Quidditch, répondit Dorcas. Il est dans l'équipe il me semble...

Le reste de la journée se passa dans cette ambiance à déprimer le plus optimiste des hommes. Une pluie fine tombait sur le parc désert, faisant chuter la température de quelques degrés.

Ellie semblait carrément ignorer les filles, changeant même de place en cours pour s'asseoir à côté d'un Serdaigle, ou seule au fond. Leur dernière heure était la défense contre les forces du mal.

-On peut savoir qu'elle est son problème ? Ronchonna Alice en la dévisageant depuis le premier rang.

Lily soupira, Alice était vraiment imbuvable, mais elle préféra garder son calme.

-Elle a peut-être envie d'être seule, je sais pas moi, répondit Lily froidement.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre comme ça.

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es d'une humeur détestable depuis hier soir ? C'est au sujet de Franck ?

Alice tourna un regard noir vers son amie avant de répondre:

-Quoi ? S'emballa-t-elle, mais le brouhaha dans la classe couvrit sa voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir avec ça ?

-Tu ne serais-

-SILENCE ! Exigea le professeur en entrant.

Un homme assez petit – mais plus grand que le professeur Flitwick - les cheveux dru et le teint olivâtre entra. Il avait une voix rauque et une allure taciturne. Il avait les épaules voutées, et un regard fuyant. Dans la théorie, il restait un bon professeur, mais la pratique était désastreuse. Cet homme était tout bonnement maladroit. Quand il exécutait un sors vers un objet posé sur une table, c'était la porte qui explosait en mille morceau ou le lustre qui vacillait. Il commençait chacun de ses cours en critiquant ouvertement le professeur de l'année précédente.

Pendant une heure il commença un nouveau chapitre, et le silence régnait dans un grattement de plume. Puis la cloche sonna, et Lily décida d'aller voir Ellie qui rangeait ses affaires.

-Tu manges avec nous ?

-Non désolé, répondit-elle rapidement sans un regard, mais je mange avec Franck et Ed' ce soir.

Et elle sortit, laissant Lily à la fois déprimée et en colère.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour que ses deux meilleurs amis lui tourne le dos.

Elle sentit ses yeux la brûler et sortit rapidement, délaissant le repas du soir.

0o0

Lily, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, allongée dans le noir, fut surprise en entendant la porte s'ouvrir une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Elle pensa tout d'abord à Ellie qui venait s'excuser, mais elle reconnut la silhouette d'Alice.

-Tu ne manges pas ? Questionna Lily la voix brisée.

Alice cria de surprise et alluma la lumière, éblouissant Lily qui plaqua ses bras sur ses yeux.

-Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs !

-Désolée…

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucune des deux ne parle, puis Alice fila dans la salle de bain. Quand elle ressortit elle chuchota :

-Je peux te confier un truc ?

Lily se redressa, les cheveux ébouriffés, et songea alors qu'Alice allait lui avouer qu'elle aimait bien Franck.

-Je… Tu sais hier soir, dit- elle en faisant de grand geste comme si elle parlait à une assemblée, j'avais mal au ventre… Et je me sentais vraiment mal…

-Et ?

-Et bah… C'est parce que j'ai eu mes… Enfin tu sais…

Lily fronça les sourcils et mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre.

Oh!

-Ouais, fit Alice, c'est pour ça que j'avais mal…

-Et ça va mieux ?

-Oui, mais c'est… bizarre.

Alice laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

-Ma mère m'en avait parlé et tout, et… Et toi ? Tu les as eus… ?

Lily secoua négativement la tête. Étrangement elle se sentait comme une gamine devant Alice.

-Je sais qu'Ellie les as eu pendant les vacances, et pour Dorcas je sais pas.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Lily. Elle ne me l'a pas dit,

-Vraiment ? Moi, je l'ai accompagné à l'infirmerie en début d'année alors…

Lily se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, reprit Alice comme soulagée, je suis crevée.

-Ouais moi aussi,

Lily se sentait encore plus mal qu'avant, la fatigue, la lettre de Severus, Ellie qui ne lui avait même pas dit à elle, sa meilleure amie, qu'elle avait eu ses règles ! Et maintenant face à Alice elle se sentait comme une petite fille. Elle aurait vraiment préféré que son amie lui avoue son amour pour Franck Londubat.

0o0

Ellie replia sa cape humide de Quidditch et la fourra dans son sac. L'entraînement venait juste de se terminer mais elle sentait déjà quelques courbatures dans les bras. Il ne restait que James, elle et Franck dans le vestiaire.

Aucun d'eux ne parlait.

-Ellie on remonte ensemble ? Questionna James devant la porte.

-Non, souffla celle-ci en enlevant ses gants, je vais prendre mon temps, je dois encore me changer…

-Ok, salut Franck !

-Salut James, à demain !

-Tu es sûr que ça va avec les filles ? Reprit-il en lassant ses chaussures quelques minutes plus tard.

-Bof, on est juste tout le temps ensemble et ça m'énerve… On a rien à se raconter… Du coup je préfère trainer avec d'autres personnes. Et je préfère ne pas en parler...

-D'accord, désolé, Euh… reprit-il alors qu'elle saisissait son sac pour sortir à sa suite. Je peux te demander un truc ?

-Je suis trop jeune pour me marier,

-Non, sourit-il, je…

Il mit son sac sur son épaule et prit son balai

-Je me disais vu que tu peux sortir à Près-Au-Lard, tu voudrais peut-être venir avec l'équipe pour boire un verre ce samedi ?

-Oui, bonne idée.

0o0

Lily noua son écharpe autour de son coup, attacha sa cape sur ses épaules et monta à la volière. C'était enfin le week-end, et elle avait pu se reposer ce matin, même s'il n'était même pas dix heures. Aucunes des filles n'étaient debout, et heureusement. Elle n'avait envie de parler à personne. Elle décida d'envoyer une lettre à ses parents, sa famille étant sa source de réconfort, bien que sa sœur s'évertuait à la traiter de monstre. Elle raya cette pensée qui lui noua la gorge et tenta de faire venir un hibou. Elle resta un moment à regarder la vue qu'offrait la volière sur le parc et la forêt. Il tombait toujours cette petite pluie fine et le ciel n'était que grisaille.

-Salut,

Lily sursauta et glissa sur des fientes d'hibou. Remus l'aida à se relever avant de se répandre en excuse.

-Arrête de t'excuser Remus, c'est moi qui suis maladroite, répondit-elle.

Elle lui tourna le dos comme s'il était indigne de son attention. Pour elle, en fait c'était juste un moyen de cacher son air déprimé.

-Tu vas bien ? Insista-t-il en cherchant un hibou qui veuille bien prendre sa lettre.

-Ouais, ouais, et toi ?

-Ça irait surement mieux si tu arrêtais de me mentir.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il était appuyé contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte. Il n'était pas aussi fatigué que d'habitude, il paraissait même en forme. Il avait grandi de cinq bons centimètres pendant les vacances.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler…

-Et est-ce qu'un pot de glace à la vanille arriverait à te délier la langue ?

Elle eut un petit sourire. C'était leur petit rituel de manger de la glace à la vanille avec l'autre quand ça n'allait pas. En redescendant, elle se demanda comment ils avaient noué cette amitié si réconfortante.

Elle le suivit jusqu'au cuisines, où ils demandèrent deux chocolats chauds ainsi qu'un énorme pot de glace à la vanille, même si le mois de Janvier les exposaient à des températures glaciales. Ils commencèrent par se raconter leur vacance, et Lily préféra omettre les passages avec Severus. Non pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Remus, mais tout simplement car c'était encore douloureux. Elle tenta de le questionner sur ses amis, histoires de savoir si à eux quatre ils préparaient un mauvais coup, mais Remus resta très vague, laissant planer le doute.

-Tu vas à Près-Au-Lard cette après-midi ? Questionna-t-il en buvant une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

-Je sais pas, Alice n'est pas d'humeur, Ellie ne nous parle plus et je ne crois pas que Dorcas ait envie de sortir par ce temps.

-Et rogue ?

Aie. Lily fixa sa glace fondue, qu'elle touillait nonchalamment.

-On ne se parle plus trop,

-On peut y aller ensemble si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

-Tu n'y vas pas avec Peter et les deux autres.

-je peux annuler.

-Non, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Je vais quand même demander à Dorcas.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à remonter avec l'estomac bien rempli alors que le déjeuner allait être servit. Lily fila voir Dorcas qui était encore en pyjama.

Alice et Ellie semblaient avoir disparues.

-Ça te dit qu'on aille à Près-Au-Lard cet après-midi ? Questionna Lily alors que son amie faisait son lit.

-Bonne idée répondit-elle avec entrain j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle plume.

-Vraiment ? Mais il pleut…

-Et puis ? Sourit-elle. Je ne vais pas rester enfermé chez moi à chaque fois que quelques gouttes tombent... Et puis ça nous changera de l'ambiance pourrit qu'il y a dans ce dortoir.

0o0

-Et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, insista Dorcas en sirotant une bierre-au-beurre parmi le brouhaha du bar. Mais Ellie est super distante !

Voilà deux bonnes heures que les filles discutaient de chose et d'autre. Elle avait épuisé le sujet des devoirs, trop nombreux à leurs goûts, du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, un peu trop mou, et des filles, entre Alice qui faisait la tête et Ellie qui était distante. Lily, qui était toujours un peu triste quand on parlait de l'éloignement de celle-ci, mais se sentait à cet instant heureuse de partager plus que des réponses aux devoirs avec Dorcas. Elle avait l'impression de découvrir une toute nouvelle personne, plus ouverte, plus positive.

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant entrer une rafale de vent gelé. Dorcas sourit à une des filles qui venaient d'entrer. Elle était blonde, grande, mais ne vint pas les voir. Les deux filles discutèrent encore un moment avant de décider de rentrer au château. Elles étaient suivies par les maraudeurs qui riaient aux éclats.

Remus rejoignit les deux filles.

-Alors vous avez fini par sortir ? Sourit-il.

Lily hocha la tête, celle-ci à moitié enfoncée dans son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison.

-On est allée boire un verre au trois balais, expliqua Dorcas.

-Vous avez goûté la bierre-au-beurre alors ?

-Ouais, c'est super bon ! Ce n'est que la deuxième fois qu'on vient ici, mais je suis sous le charme !

Dorcas offrit un magnifique sourire à Remus. Puis ils remontèrent tous les trois aux châteaux, tout en discutant. Lily se sentit plus légère à la réflexion. Ellie était sortie de sa tête, et même s'il elle repensait à son ami sur le moment, elle devait bien s'avouer que la présence de ses deux amis, lui remontait le moral. Et après tout, elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête.

0o0

 _On vous a manqué pas vrai...!_

 _Potin-Poudlard est toujours là cher élèves de Poudlard! Et je vous assure que pendant nos vacances aux repas copieux et aux cadeaux nombreux, nous avons fouiné là où les histoires sont les plus croustillantes! Mais pas besoin de chercher si loin quand plein de choses arrive ici-même !_

 _Dans la revue "potin de couloir," c'était à Regulus Black de faire sa rentrée cette année, et devenez quoi? Il est à Serpentard, pas étonnant vu le parcours de la famille, mais ne serait-ce pas de la déception qu'on apercevrait dans les yeux de son frère? La discorde chez les frangins, un lion contre un serpent...affaire à suivre !_

 _Revue ''presque secrète'' Ne serait-ce pas Severus Rogue, la tête à l'envers qui aurait encore une fois subit les mauvais sorts de Potter et Black ? Il semblerait que c'est Pettigrew qui est ravi pourtant ! Les Gryffondor s'amusent, sans personne pour les concurrencer..._

 _Dans le ''coin Quidditch'', une pas si vieille rivalité revient entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. On dirait bien que les vert et argents ont un atout intéressant pour le prochain match..._

 _Il se trouve que les Poufsouffle s'imposent un peu avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre, qui sera gardien des points, espèrent-t-ils gagner cette année ? Ça reste à voir.._

0o0

Me revoilà avec la troisième année comme promis. Je suis réellement désolé pour l'attente, et le délai (je n'ai pas publié depuis presque un an..), mais j'avais besoin de retrouver un peu d'inspiration ! Je tiens quand même à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu les deux années précédentes, en laissant des reviews super motivante, ou en étant juste des lecteurs plus discret. Et merci à ma correctrice et conseillère Yoh-nee qui vous évite de sacrée fautes :)

On a quelque changement pour ce début d'année, avec Ellie qui est distante...que cela cache-t-il vraiment ? Et une Lily qui se sent seul, mais qui trouve du réconfort auprès de Remus.

***Petit changement à venir :***

Il se trouve que j'ai pris la décision de renommer cette fiction (non seulement parce que le futur titre était un de mes premiers choix à la création de la fic, mais aussi parce qu'il englobe un peu plus l'univers que je traite: il ne s'agit pas que des Gryffondor, aussi courageux et populaires soient-ils!). Je vous donne alors le futur titre pour vous éviter d'être perdu. En effet j'ai essayé, en publiant le début de la troisième année, de changer directement le titre mais je suis revenue sur ma décision quand je me suis dit que je n'avais prévenu aucun de mes fidèles lecteurs.

Donc, vous voilà prévenu, à partir de la quatrième année, la fic se nommera (*roulement de tambour*...) **We Are Young.**

A très vite pour un prochain chapitre ! (n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si vous n'êtes pas atteint de la flémingite ! (=décrit régulièrement comme sentiment de paresse)


	2. Chapitre 2: Rechercher sans trouver

Disclamer: Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf certains OC sortit de mon imagination.

Je tiens à remercier ma super correctrice qui gère les fautes de ma fanfic. Et aussi un grand (énorme) merci aux personnes qui ont et vont prendre le temps de lire la suite (même si vous ne vous manifestez pas, je sais que vous n'êtes pas loin !). N'oublier pas la review qui fait sourire à la fin:D

Chapitre 2: Rechercher sans trouver

Sirius détestait noël. Tout le monde aimait les fêtes de fin d'années, les réunions de famille qui duraient une éternité, les longues discussions et projets d'avenir. Pourtant, lui, détestait cet évènement, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il devait retourner chez lui et assister à des banquets réunissant plusieurs familles sang-pur, dont les ambitions étaient parfois effrayantes.

Le jeune garçon soupira en regardant le plafond de sa chambre, submergé par l'ennui, et regrettant ses meilleurs amis. Plus que deux jours et il serait de retour dans son dortoir, avec ses trois meilleurs amis. Ces deux mois étaient passés avec une paresse étonnante, et sa patience avait des limites.

Il se releva pour saisir un livre caché sous son oreiller et l'ouvrit à la page où un petit papier ressortait. Il tentait de retenir toutes les informations qu'il pouvait. Ce livre appartenait à son père, que par chance, Sirius avait réussis à soustraire à sa bibliothèque privée. Il ne pourrait jamais l'emmener à Poudlard sans se faire prendre. Il soupçonnait l'elfe de le dénoncer quand il faisait quelque chose. Il détestait cette bestiole et se petites manies de serviteur asservi.

L'ouvrage traitait des espèces magiques et leurs différentes propriétés, comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires plantes à qui on attribuait des fonctions. Autant dire que l'unique page qui traitait de la lycanthropie, ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur cette espèce. Il y avait un chapitre sur les Animagi, mais comme à chaque fois, ça n'aidait pas pour le processus. Il devait bien exister un livre qui traitait du sujet, sinon comment Mcgongall aurait-elle pu le devenir ? Une évidence s'exposa aux yeux du garçon. Le ministère devait conserver les livres pour plus de sécurité.

Sirius soupira une nouvelle fois. James avait promis, de son côté, de chercher dans la bibliothèque familiale des Potter. Le jeune garçon referma le livre et le jeta sous son lit. Inutile de continuer à chercher, il n'y avait rien là-dedans.

Deux jours à regarder le plafond de sa chambre, ça allait être long.

0o0

Lily regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine, une tasse de thé brûlante à la main. Elle contemplait la neige qui tombait doucement sur le paysage. C'était ravissant. Tout était recouvert de blanc. Tout semblait serein.

Elle avait vue sur leur petit Jardin, de neuf mètres carré tout au plus. Il avait beau être petit, collé au jardin des autres voisins, sa mère le rendait à chaque printemps d'une beauté surprenante. Mrs Evans adorait jardiner, et Lily s'était toujours demandée pourquoi elle n'avait pas choisi d'en faire son métier. A la place sa mère campait un poste qu'elle se forçait à aimer.

La rouquin secoua la tête, et ses yeux la picotèrent. Elle était restée trop longtemps à fixer la neige qui recouvrait la ville industrielle habituellement dépourvu de beauté. Ses parents n'étaient pas très riches, et le prix des maisons par ici restaient abordables pour les familles modestes. Son père expliquait qu'il préférait vivre ici, et permettre à ses filles de faire des études, que de vivre dans une belle maison, privée d'un avenir meilleur.

Parfois la rouquine se demandait quel aurait été sa vie si elle n'avait pas reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Quelle avenir aurait-elle choisit ? Quel métier ? Elle sourit doucement, en comprenant la chance qu'elle avait d'appartenir au monde de la magie.

Lily sursauta quand elle sentit le chat blanc se frotter contre ses jambes. Elle s'accroupit pour le caresser, alors qu'il ronronnait fortement. Elle entendit le pas de sa sœur dans l'escalier.

-Ne caresse pas le chat dans la cuisine, il va laisser plein de poils partout.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, soupira Lily en se redressant.

Le chat s'éclipsa, et les deux sœurs partagèrent un déjeuner dans un silence tendu. Pétunia ne s'attarda pas très longtemps. Lily aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, une phrase qui aurait pu les rapprocher l'espace de deux secondes. Mais elle ne fit que regarder le dos de sa sœur qui s'éloignait vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle était seule.

0o0

Les réceptions du ministère étaient particulièrement réussites, il fallait le reconnaître. Pour le nouvel an, les décorations, à la fois sobres et extravagantes, transformait le hall en une salle de réception. Des musiciens jouaient des airs un peu ennuyeux mais calmes, laissant un bruit de fond qui pouvait vite s'oublier. Les petits fours servis, étaient une symphonie parfaite pour les papilles, et tout ce beau monde !

Les plus grandes familles de sang-pur, les employés les plus haut placés du ministère, des professeurs, le ministre lui-même avec sa famille et son assistant. Tous ces gens habillés dans des tenues hors de prix, les femmes parées de leurs plus beaux et précieux bijoux, et les hommes portant des chevalières vieilles de plus de 100 ans, passant de père en fils à travers les générations. Il y avait un sourire sur le visage de chaque femme, un regard de puissance dans les yeux de chaque homme.

Pourtant quand on regardait de plus près, ce n'était pas le même tableau. Il y avait un masque sur le visage de ces deux personnes. Les femmes laissant apparaitre un sourire faux pour ne pas montrer l'ennui, le stress ou les futurs problèmes qui viendraient bousculer leur petit monde. Les hommes eux, étaient fiers, aussi fiers qu'un troupeau d'Hippogriffe. Mais eux aussi, ils cachaient l'ennui d'une réception dans le seul but de lécher les bottes des familles puissantes ou prouver leur supériorité.

Sirius soupira, voilà… trois heures et douze secondes exactement que sa pénitence avait commencé. Il regardait les gens passer, sourire, discuter, en s'ennuyant profondément. Alors pour passer le temps il se mit un peu à l'écart, et s'imagina alors les conversations des gens. ''Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite ma pauvre, imita-t-il en voyant deux femme se parler avec de grand et faux sourire, tu n'es qu'une bouse de dragon'', puis en tournant son regard vers l'autre femme il reprit ''tu n'as pas vue ton horrible tête, on dirait le trou-''

-Je t'en supplie ne finit pas ta phrase.

Sirius se retourna et sourit en serrant son meilleur ami dans les bras.

-T'imagine pas comme je m'ennuie. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plutôt ?

-Je suis là depuis plus de trois heures, mais moi je n'ai pas réussi à échapper aux présentations.

Les présentations devaient être la corvée la plus difficile au monde. Sirius en avait l'habitude, on traine derrière ses parents, on salue tous pleins de gens importants qui promettent un bel avenir à l'ainé des Blacks, et ils posent tout un tas de questions inutiles. Et pendant ce temps il faut sourire, et hocher la tête en mordant très fort sa langue pour ne pas s'emporter contre l'abruti qui fait subir tout ça. Mr et Mrs Black, sourient, hochent la tête, parlent de leur fils comme un produit à vendre en vantant les mérites et les qualités du jeune garçon. Mais cette année il avait réussi à se faufiler assez rapidement et à se cacher pour éviter tout ça. De toute façon à cette soirée, Regulus était à l'honneur. Il annonçait fièrement faire partit des Serpentard.

Le sujet qui reste sensible pourtant, c'est lui. Le vilain petit héritier qui est allé à Gryffondor. Pour la plupart, soit ils craignent trop la famille Black pour en parler, soit ils ne s'en préoccupent pas. Mais quelques-uns se risque à glisser une remarque ou une allusion. Dans ce cas précis, la mâchoire de Mr Black se contracte aussi fort que ses points. Mais sa femme est là pour remettre les choses en ordres.

-Vous savez, dit-elle d'un ton parfaitement calme, même si Sirius n'est pas allé à Serpentard, ce n'est pas la maison dans laquelle vous allez qui définit le futur. Et puis qui sait, Sirius est allé à Gryffondor, parce qu'il fera des choses brillantes et exceptionnelles. Pendant que j'y pense, comment se porte votre fille ? J'ai appris qu'elle avait abandonné sa formation en médicomagie ?

Apparence, sourire, qualités. Les trois éléments pour sauver une réputation. La façon de se tenir, de réagir, et enfin l'énumération des nombreuses qualités. Si seulement elle pouvait y croire. Et quand Mrs Black est de bonne humeur, elle achève doucement la personne qui a osé faire une remarque sur son fils. C'était étrange, mais parfois il était presque touché par cette dernière attention. Sa mère prenait soin de le défendre, à moins qu'elle ne défende que la réputation de la famille. Oui ce devait plutôt être ça.

-Je déteste ce genre de soirée, soupira James en s'asseyant. Quand je pense que Remus et Peter sont tranquillement chez eux...

-Les lupins n'étaient pas invités? S'étonna Sirius.

-Si, confirma James en mangeant un petit four, mais ils ont pu refuser apparemment.

Les Potter approchèrent d'un pas mesuré, leur tenue de gala étant impeccable. Sirius regarda Dorea Potter, marcher vers eux et il dû reconnaitre qu'elle était d'une beauté rare, à couper le souffle. Elle avait un visage fin, presque taillé dans la pierre. Elle ne semblait pas faire partit du commun des mortels, qui normalement ont des défauts. Elle avait des yeux foncés, des cheveux lisses, et une démarche noble, qui reflétait sa bonne éducation.. Elle ne pouvait pas paraître vulgaire, avec son port altier, sa démarche sure, et son sourire doux et poli.

Mrs Black était belle aussi, pensa Sirius, mais pas autant que la mère de James. Peut-être parce que le caractère et les qualités n'étaient pas les même.

-Mr et Mrs Potter, sourit Sirius en se levant poliment. Comment-allez-vous ?

-Bien merci, mon garçon, répondit le père. Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Mais aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de répondre car Walburga arriva.

-Sirius, vous voilà,

Elle tourna son regard vers la famille Potter.

-Charlus, Dorea, c'est un plaisir, sourit-elle. Mon fils n'est pas trop désagréable j'espère ?

-Non, c'est même tout l'inverse. Il est très poli, commenta Mrs Potter.

Sirius la gratifia d'un sourire et sa mère sembla troublée. Elle se ressaisit rapidement.

-Sirius, j'ai quelques personnes à vous présenter.

Sirius soupira et implora James du regard. Mais son ami venait de supporter cette corvée trois heure sans la moindre aide, alors il pouvait toujours courir.

Sa mère l'emmena vers deux personnes dont les visages lui disaient quelques choses.

-Mr et Mrs Clark, je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez de Sirius ?

-Bien sûr, dirent-ils en même temps.

-Que tu as grandi, remarqua la femme. Un très beau garçon en plus !

Sirius se força à sourire et tourna son regard vers Regulus qui semblait ailleurs.

-Et votre fille comment va-t-elle, elle a le même âge que Sirius il me semble ? Enchaina Walburga en voyant que son fils n'engageait pas la conversation.

-Bien, elle doit être quelque part, chercha Mr Clark. Il portait un costume argenté, très chic mais un peu trop voyant.

-Tu te souviens d'elle ? Questionna la femme de celui-ci à l'adresse de Sirius.

-Oui, elle est dans ma classe... Et dans l'équipe de Quidditch aussi,

-oui, acquiesça sa mère ravie. Elle est passionnée par ce sport !

Ellie arriva en saluant poliment les parents de Sirius, ainsi que Regulus. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus... Non, il n'avait jamais essayé de s'entendre avec Ellie, et ces propos sexistes en deuxième année n'aidait pas. Il avait, maladroitement et par pur hasard énoncé l'idée que les filles ne pouvaient pas jouer au Quidditch. Bon... En attendant elle était dans l'équipe et pas lui.

Sirius dut suivre sa mère un bon moment, et dut complimenter l'horrible robe de la femme du ministre. Regulus, lui semblait à l'écoute, se tenait bien droit, et souriait dès qu'un regard se posait sur lui. Le parfait héritier. L'ainé fit voyager son regard dans hall rempli de mondanitées, et son regard finit par se poser sur Dumbledore, en pleine conversation avec un homme en costume noir. Le directeur du se sentir épier, car il tourna la tête et adressa un clin d'œil à Sirius.

Sirius finit par accorder son attention à son frère, et ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que Sirius ne lève les yeux aux ciels et que Regulus laisse un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. C'était leur premier échange depuis qu'il lui avait remis la lettre d'Andromeda, en novembre.

-Et que devient la jeune femme… La cousine de vos fils… Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Demanda un homme chauve dont le nom échappait à Sirius qui devint tout de suite plus attentif à la conversation. Sa femme haussa les épaules.

Ils parlaient avec ce couple depuis bientôt une demi-heure.

-Andromeda? QUESTIONNAIRE Sirius.

-Oui ! S'exclama-t-il un peu trop content.

Sirius tourna les yeux vers ses parents. Son père n'était plus qu'un mur de béton. Il fut étonné alors de voir que sa mère n'utilisait pas sa technique des « trois éléments choques ». A la place, son sourire s'était fané, et ses yeux avaient perdus de l'assurance. Le couple, toujours souriant, ne pensait pas avoir posé une question déplacée. Sirius fut si étonnée du comportement de sa mère, qu'il n'arrêtait pas de la fixer. Elle venait de perdre son masque, même devant lui, son fils indigne. Il n'avait vue cela qu'une fois dans sa vie. C'était à son retour de Poudlard en première année. Son père lui avait fait subir la pire des corrections pour avoir été réparti à Gryffondor. Sa mère était passée dans sa chambre le lendemain, surement en pensant qu'il dormait. Elle s'était assise sur son lit, passant sa main délicatement sur son visage. Un geste très maternel, inhabituel, bizarre. Elle avait chuchoté quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas entendu et avait embrassé son front. Puis le bruit d'une porte qu'on referme avait résonné dans la chambre.

-Elle va bien, reprit Walburga en ayant repris contenance.

-Tant mieux, je me souviens, reprit l'homme chauve, une fille brillante ! Et de toute beauté ! Que fait-elle maintenant ?

-Elle étudie à Londres,

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas possible, Andromeda prétendait être en Grèce selon ses nombreuses lettres, pas à Londres. Et elle n'étudiait plus, elle faisait un stage. La discussion toucha à sa fin quelques minutes plus tard. Sirius fut assez content car c'est ce qui poussa les Black à rentrer. Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver James pour lui dire au revoir.

Quand ils furent de retour à la maison, Sirius ne tint plus et demanda :

-Où est Andromeda ?

Sa mère tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder.

-Elle n'est pas venue au repas de noël, ni à cette fête du nouvel an qu'organise le ministère chaque année, continua-t-il.

Son père avait disparu dans son bureau, tandis que sa mère enlevait son manteau pour le donner à Kreattur qui l'attendait les bras ouverts.

-Elle est à Londres, rétorqua sa mère.

-Tu mens,

Ces deux mots claquèrent dans le hall et pendant un instant Sirius crut vraiment qu'elle allait appeler son père pour le punir de son impolitesse. Mais elle s'avança vers lui, et le regarda de toute sa hauteur.

CLAC !

Sirius sentit un courant électrique passer dans sa joue, et lança un regard rempli de haine à cette femme.

-Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton Sirius. Assurez-vous qu'ils aillent se coucher, Kreattur

Quand Sirius se glissa dans ses draps il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'avait dit sa mère. Il se passait quelque chose que chaque membre de cette famille cherchait à cacher. Andromeda ne pouvait pas être à deux endroits en même temps.

0o0

-Je ne comprends toujours pas, soupira James.

Les vacances s'étaient terminées à l'inverse des chutes de neige qui recouvrait encore le parc. Sirius appréciait le Quidditch, et venait souvent assister aux entrainements. Après la fin de celui-ci, James portait son balai et reporta son regard vers son meilleur ami.

-Mon frère fait partit de l'équipe des Serpentard.

-Mais tu en es sur ? Tu sais que Potin-Poudlard ne relate que les bruits de couloir.

-Regulus me l'a laissé entendre.

Le sujet "famille de Sirius" avait toujours été délicat à aborder, et on voyait clairement que le jeune garçon ne volait pas s'éterniser à en parler. James voyait que la relation entre les frères black se dégradaient, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne connaissait même pas Regulus.

-Au fait, tu voulais me dire quoi au sujet de ta cousine ?

Sirius profita qu'ils soient seuls pour lui raconter ses doutes, la conversation au ministère et la réaction de ses parents. Il trouvait les choses de plus en plus bizarre. Jamais de sa vie Sirius n'avait entendu sa cousine formuler le souhait de partir pour étudier.

-Ta mère a peut-être confondu ?

-Et avec qui ? Non...je suis sûr qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée.

-Tu as essayés de leur demander ?

-Ils se sont braqués à l'énumération de son nom et vu le regard de mon père, je n'ai pas voulu insister,

-Bah, ils n'ont pas vu ta cousine depuis un moment, elle n'était pas là à noël, ça joue peut-être ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça... Je crois que ma cousine nous ment depuis le début.

Ils passèrent le portrait, et James fronça les sourcils.

-J'irais voir Narcissa demain, pour en savoir plus.

-Et les gars !

Les deux garçons regardèrent Peter arriver vers eux, un grand sourire collé sur son visage joufflu. Il montra le panneau d'affichage et s'exclama:

-Sortie à Près-au-Lard ce week-end!

-Parfait ! S'exclama James. Rien de tel pour nous remonter le moral ! On passera à la librairie, voir s'il n'y a pas un livre – AIE !

-Sois discret, grogna Sirius après lui avoir administré un coup de coude.

-Vous voulez bien avancer ? Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers Ellie et Franck, en tenue de Quidditch qui venaient de remonter eux aussi. Les trois garçons montèrent dans leur dortoir pour prévenir Remus. La jeune fille, comme à l'habitude pris soin d'ignorer Sirius.

-je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir, la pleine lune est le soir même...

-Et puis ? C'est la nuit que tu te transformes non ? Répliqua James. On pensait peut-être trouver un livre sur les Animagus.

-Ouais peut-être... J'ai feuilleté celui de ton père, il parle d'un ouvrage qui pourrait expliquer le processus mais si vous -

-On va le faire Remus ! Quoi que tu dises, alors épargne ta salive ! Coupa Sirius ayant deviné ce qu'il allait dire.

Le lycanthrope était paniqué à l'idée que ses meilleurs amis s'embarquent là-dedans, mais c'était sans compter sur l'implication de Sirius et James. Ils avaient des mentalités de battants, et voulaient relever tous les défis possibles. Ils ne devaient pas se rendre compte des conséquences, aussi bien physique -dans le cas où l'apprentissage échouerait-, que juridiquement parlant -si quelqu'un venait à appendre que trois élève de 13 ans apprenaient à devenir Animagi-.

0o0

Ellie entra dans le bar des Trois Balais à la suite de Franck. Il l'avait invité à passer la journée à Près-Au-Lard ensemble. La première fois, ils étaient venus avec l'équipe, bien que James avait dut décliner pour pouvoir y aller avec ses amis. Ils avaient passé un agréable moment, mais aujourd'hui la jeune fille se sentait mal à l'aise et le garçon sembla le deviner.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Questionna-t-il pour la troisième fois.

Elle hocha la tête et enleva sa veste et son écharpe alors qu'il commandait à boire. Franck était un garçon gentil et attentionné, et Ellie savait qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Elle ne s'autorisait pas à aimer leur rendez-vous ou leur discussion après les entrainements, parce que toutes les filles du dortoir savaient qu'Alice était amoureuse de lui. Même si elle ne passait plus beaucoup de temps avec ses amies, elle avait vite compris qu'Alice aimait Franck. Certains regards et certaines réactions ne trompent pas.

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Franck en la fixant.

-A mon frère, mentit-elle.

-Chris c'est ça ?

-Oui, sourit-elle, il est partit au Japon pour ses études, et on ne le voit plus. Il me manque beaucoup...

-C'est normal, c'était pareil avec mon père.

-Il faisait quoi ?

-Il était chef de la brigade magique et partait souvent en mission. Mais il voulait être plus présent à la maison, alors il a accepté un poste de consultant.

-Ça lui plait ?

-Je ne crois pas, sourit Franck, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. Et puis il m'aide à parfaire mon jeu au Quidditch.

-Ce qui explique ton bon niveau, conclut Ellie avec un demi-sourire.

-Merci, je lui dois un peu de mérite, il me forme bien.

Et la discussion dériva alors sur le Quidditch, et Ellie en oublia Alice, ou son malaise et profita de l'après-midi. Ils finirent par remonter, pas trop tard, sous les flocons de neige et se réchauffèrent dans la salle commune bondée. Et alors qu'elle riait à la bêtise que le jeune venait de lui dire, Ellie tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'Alice. Ses yeux de bichesla fixèrent avec un mélange de colère, et de tristesse.

-Euh...reprit Ellie en se levant précipitamment. je vais aller me coucher...

-mais..., coupa Franck étonné par se changement de comportement si soudain. Il n'est que huit heures-

-je suis crevée en fait. Encore merci pour cette après midi !

Et avant que le jeune garçon n'eut le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, il la vit disparaître dans l'escaliers en colimaçon.

0o0

James se massa la nuque, à force de regarder les étagères en hauteur. Il cherchait le nom de l'ouvrage de son livre, mais ne trouvait pas. Ils étaient trois et demi - Remus n'étant pas au meilleur de sa forme avançait beaucoup moins vite dans ses recherches - et cherchaient depuis deux bonnes heures.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda la vendeuse en mâchouillant du chewing-gum.

-On cherche un livre.

-Le contraire serait étonnant, répondit-elle à Peter qui rougit brusquement.

La vendeuse d'une vingtaine année, touchait ses cheveux bleus avec impatiente, ne manquant pas de toiser les garçons comme s'il sortait d'une foire.

-On a un exposé à rendre sur les Animagus, et il n'y pas beaucoup d'information dans nos livres scolaires, baratina Sirius avec habileté.

La vendeuse partit dans un des rayons qu'ils avaient déjà fouillé, et en ressortit le livre qu'il cherchait. Il avait l'épaisseur d'un magazine.

-C'est tout ? S'étonna James. On s'attendait à un vieux grimoire, un peu étrange...

-Et non, ce n'est que 50 pages, tout n'a pas besoin d'être exceptionnel dans la vie petit.

Ils payèrent leur achat et ressortirent de la boutique. James afficha un sourire ravi en feuilletant l'ouvrage.

-C'est tout expliqué! Ça n'a pas l'air si simple vu les dessins...

-Euh... James... intervint Sirius un peu en retrait.

-je te promets, tout est là !

-James !

Le jeune homme se retourna et fit face à Sirius et Peter, placé de part et d'autre de Remus qui avait posé les mains sur ses genoux. Il ne semblait pas dans son assiette et quand il releva la tête vers James, son regard était devenu couleur ambre.

-Il est en train... devina le jeune Potter immobile.

-Oui, assura Sirius.

0o0


	3. Chapitre 3: En danger

**Chapitre 3: En danger**

-Alice ! S'exclama Lily en tambourinant à la porte de la salle de bain. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ellie entra dans le dortoir et comprit bien vite qu'elle était la responsable des sanglots qui émanaient des toilettes. Pendant quelques secondes, elle resta immobile, fixant Lily qui ne comprenait rien. Certes, la jeune fille avait espéré mettre un peu de distance avec ses amies pour étouffer les tensions qui régnaient parfois, mais de voir Alice si touchée par son comportement la culpabilisa. Ellie ne voulait pas la blesser.

Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à passer du temps avec un garçon qu'elle appréciait. Après tout, elle ne l'embrassait pas et ne lui tenait pas la main devant tout le monde ! Il ne s'était rien passé, alors pourquoi Alice se trouvait déjà en train de pleurer sous la douche?

Sur le coup, Ellie n'avait de toute façon pas le choix. Soit elle affrontait ses amies, soient elle redescendait vers Franck qui ne comprendrait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas partie dormir. Après un rapide moment de réflexion, elle ne se sentait pas de lancer une discussion qui finirait fatalement en dispute, elle préféra tirer les rideaux de son lit qui cachèrent complètement la lumière de la chambre, se déshabilla puis se faufila sous ses couettes. La Gryffondor ne trouva pas le sommeil, même après une semaine particulièrement fatigante. Quand Alice sortit enfin de la salle de bain, Lily l'interrogea, mais aucune d'elles ne parla par la suite, ce qui sous-entendait que sa présence les empêchait de la critiquer ouvertement.

0o0

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ! Couina Peter en remontant en courant suivi des garçons qui aidaient tant bien que mal Remus.

Sirius échangea un regard avec James, ils étaient dans une situation réellement importante et ils connaissaient les conséquences de la présence d'humains pendant une transformation. Même si toutes leurs connaissances se résumaient à des théories apprises dans des bouquins de la bibliothèque, le lycanthrope les avait souvent mis en garde contre ses transformations.

Certains regards s'attardaient sur les quatre garçons placés au milieu du chemin principal de Près-au-Lard pour remonter au château. Le soleil tombait paresseusement et le couvre-feu serait bientôt dépassé. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Sirius eut la bonne idée de se déplacer dans une ruelle adjacente, qui menait à des boutiques rarement fréquentées par les élèves. Quelques chats de gouttières miaulèrent à l'unisson, rendant la situation encore plus grisante. De l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, on pouvait entendre les conversations des élèves. Sirius crut apercevoir le regard de Lily tourné vers eux, mais elle fut bien vite occupée par une tête brune, qui devait être Alice. Sachant que les minutes étaient comptées et qu'ils restaient quand même à découvert, ils se devaient de trouver une solution. Remus, toujours le premier à aider dans ce genre cas, semblait trop mal en point pour proposer des idées, et se tourner vers un Peter tremblant de peur ne les aideraient pas non plus. Sirius attendit que James propose une bonne idée, comme lors de leur sortie nocturne, mais lui non plus ne semblait pas un état de trouver une solution. Et lui ? Il n'avait que 13 ans après tout ! A cet âge on ne devrait pas faire face à un ami en pleine transformation !

Remus s'appuya contre le mur, plié en deux par la douleur. Il semblait faire des efforts colossaux pour ne pas crier. Peter tremblait comme une feuille et lançait des regards en direction de la ruelle où les élèves se pressaient en une foule compacte. Il y avait des préfets parmi eux, à qui demander de l'aide, mais le lycanthrope répondit brutalement :

-Non pas question, ils ne doivent pas être mis au courant.

Le lycanthrope sembla se livrer à la panique quand il vit tant de monde. S'il se transformait ici, non seulement tout le monde serait au courant de sa condition, mais il pourrait mettre des vies en danger.

-On ne va pas avoir le temps de remonter au château, souffla Sirius.

-Ok, reprit James en secouant la tête comme s'il venait de sortir d'un état second. Peter va aller chercher madame Pomfr-

-On n'a vraiment pas le temps, remarqua Sirius en fixant les yeux jaunes de son ami.

Les trois garçons tournèrent la tête vers leur ami dans un même élan. Comment avaient-ils fait pour se retrouver dans pareille situation. James prit une grande inspiration, et tenta d'agir selon les principes de sa maison.

-Peter, remonte au château, et assure-toi que le portail soit encore ouvert quand on arrive. Mais il ne faut pas qu'un professeur ou Rusard nous voit ! Vite !

Le petit de la bande ne se fit pas prier et partit en courant. Les rues étaient devenues plus calmes. Les garçons se mirent en route, reprenant la voie principale pour remonter au château. Peu de personnes faisaient attention à eux, bien que Remus s'aidait de ses deux amis pour marcher.

-Nous allons t'accompagner à la cabane hurlante. On passera par la lisière de la forêt jusqu'au saule cogneur.

-Non, protesta Remus prêt à s'effondrer.

-Ecoute, tu ne pourras pas marcher jusqu'à là-bas sans notre aide. Tu n'as qu'à nous dire quand partir.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ce que vous risquez, grogna leur ami d'un ton polaire.

Sirius se remit en route, Remus ne broncha pas, et grâce à leur rapidité la cabane leur apparut rapidement. Était-ce l'adrénaline qui leur faisait perdre la notion du temps ? Peter avait bien tenu son rôle, car personne ne se trouvait devant les grilles. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres mais Remus s'écroula sur le sol, hurlant, emmenant ses amis dans sa chute. Le bruit d'un os fracturé se fit entendre. Sirius et James échangèrent un regard, puis se remirent en route, ignorant leur ami qui les suppliait de le laisser. Arrivé vers le sol qui commençait à s'agiter, Sirius se prit violement une branche tandis que James tomba sur le sol, emporté une seconde fois par Remus.

Celui-ci crut tout d'abord que la transformation s'était achevé et que le loup-garou l'emmenait déjà dans la forêt. Mais quand James regarda plus attentivement, il vit que son ami lui avait simplement éviter le même sort qu'à Sirius en le faisant tomber.

-Il faut déposer quelque chose sur le nœud de l'arbre, souffla Remus prit de spasme incontrôlable, ses mains plantées dans le sol. Un autre craquement se fit entendre, plus sec que le précédent.

James saisit sa baguette, ignorant les griffes qui venaient d'apparaitre sur les ongles de son ami et déposa un petit bout de bois sur le nœud du saule Cogneur. Il rangea sa baguette, et aida Remus à se relever. Sirius avait une légère coupure au front. Apparemment superficiel, il ne s'y arrêta pas.

-James, interrompis Sirius en voyant les canines de leur ami doubler de volume.

-Aller, dépêchons-nous, reprit celui-ci avec un sang-froid extraordinaire.

-Non, grogna Remus.

Mais les garçons ne l'écoutèrent pas et ils reprirent leur chemin, passant difficilement à trois dans la largeur du tunnel. Mais Remus faisait un effort pour ne pas retomber. Ils arrivèrent vers une trappe, alors que James sentit les muscles de son ami se mettre en tension, comme si tout à coup, il disposait d'une force surhumaine. Celui-ci se mit à courir, se cognant contre la roche, et passant la trappe avant de la refermer lui-même avec un coup violent.

Des cris de douleur retentirent, et les deux garçons se figèrent. Les craquements étaient nombreux, et probablement aussi rude que le bruit.

-C'est...

-oui, souffla James bouleversé.

Un silence s'abattit entre eux, où tout resta suspendu pendant quelques secondes. Il n'entendait plus aucun bruit.

Sans attendre, les aboiements d'un loup, et le bruit de ces griffes sur le bois leur parvinrent. Ils échangèrent le même regard paniqué et se mirent à courir. Le trajet semblait plus long comme si le tunnel avait été agrandi, et une fois arrivé dans le parc, loin de l'arbre, ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe, loin du saule qui s'agitait encore.

James se tourna et ressortit tout ce qu'il avait mangé dans l'après-midi. Ils restèrent un moment allongé, le temps de reprendre leur esprit. Un cri de douleur raisonna dans le parc, et sachant d'où venait le bruit, les deux garçons ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner. Les deux garçons remontèrent au château, sans vraiment se préoccuper de Rusard ou des Préfêts. D'après le bruit qui sortait de la grande salle, le repas ne devait pas encore être fini.

-Alors ? S'empressa de demander Peter, qui se releva de son lit quand ses amis passèrent la porte. La marque de l'oreillé sur sa joue laissait penser qu'il s'était assoupi.

-C'est bon...enfin je crois..., répondit James qui fila dans la salle de bain.

-Il est dans la cabane, confirma Sirius.

Peter hocha la tête simplement, et se mit directement au lit. Il avait réussi à attirer Rusard en lui faisant croire que sa chatte était mal en point. Et même s'il avait écopé d'une retenue quand le concierge s'était aperçu que son petit animal se portait comme un charme, il avait réussi.

Quand James sortit de la douche, il songea aux cris. Remus avait-il réussi à sortir ? Avait-il attaqué une passante qui trainait dans les rues ?. Après les évènements de ce soir, il ne trouverait pas le sommeil rapidement. Comment tout cela avait-il pu être réel. Les crocs, les griffes, les yeux, tout était réel à présent. Remus était un loup-garou. Non pas qu'il en doutait, mais de se voir exposé si franchement une vérité était déroutant. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander à son meilleur ami, tout aussi éveillé que lui :

-Tu as entendus les cris?

-Le contraire serait difficile, répondit le jeune Black légèrement brutal. Je ne savais pas qu'il souffrait autant.

-Moi non plus, je pensais...tu sais...enfin je ne sais pas…

-Il faut vraiment qu'on devienne animagi, si on veut l'aider à supporter ça.

-Alors autant se mettre tout de suite au travail, reprit James en saisissant la revue perdue dans la malle de Peter.

Sirius ne pouvait pas oublier le regard rempli de douleur de son ami. Il regarda James, dont le courage avait été honorable. Lui, avait été dépassé par tout ça, il n'avait pas su réagir. Que ce serait-il passé si James n'avait pas été là ? Aurait-il pu faire la même chose ? Gryffondor représentait le courage, et pourtant le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de se remettre en question. Avait-il vraiment sa place ici en fin de compte ? est ce qu'il n'aurait pas abandonné Remus sans la présence des deux autres ? Il balaya ses questions de sa mémoire en se concentrant sur les pavés descriptifs du livre. Il ne devait pas penser à ça.

0o0

Profitant d'un moment où elle était seule avec Lily le dimanche après-midi, Alice se décida à expliquer ce qu'il se passait à son amie.

Elles étaient à la bibliothèque, à une table reculée et étaient seules. Alice avait bien vu que Lily se posait énormément de questions sur ce qu'il se passait, et qu'elle lui devait bien quelques réponses. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança pendant leur rédaction du devoir de potions :

-Tu dois te poser des questions en ce moment. Désolée, c'est un peu difficile d'en parler.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Questionna la rouquine avec un regard inquiet posant sa plume comme si elle avait attendu ce moment.

-Non non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Alice rapidement. C'est juste que c'est pas facile à avouer. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Franck.

Sa révélation sembla surprendre Lily, bien qu'elle eût des soupçons et une lueur de compréhension passa dans ses yeux. Tout se mettait en place. Les crises de larmes, l'humeur presque détestable, les reproches indirectes faites à Ellie.

-Oh et Ellie...

-Elle sait très bien ce que je ressens pour lui. Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ce qu'elle fait. Et elle ne se prive pas pour se l'accaparer. Et je ne fais pas le poids face à elle, termina Alice en soupirant.

Qui pourrait faire la différence à côté d'elle ? Elle était belle, drôle et avait du caractère. Tout le contraire d'elle, il était normal que Franck lui concède toute son attention.

De son côté, Lily voyait bien que le rapprochement d'Ellie et de Franck était dû au fait que leur camarade de chambre ne passait plus de temps avec elles. Leur groupe implosait, et elle était complètement impuissante. Pourtant, le plus urgent selon elle, c'était de s'occuper d'Alice. Cette dernière semblait plonger petit à petit dans un état de déprime. Sa timidité ne l'aidait pas et risquait même de rendre les choses encore plus compliquées.

-Tu sais tu ne peux pas être sure qu'ils vont sortir ensemble, commença-t-elle un peu mal à l'aise.

-Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Lily. C'est évident qu'Ellie plait à Franck. Et elle se fiche de ce que je peux ressentir, répliqua durement Alice.

Elle reprit sa plume, et fixa son regard sur son devoir. Mais Lily voyait très bien que c'était plus pour masquer sa peine et sa colère que pour le plaisir de finir son devoir. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne parlait pas assez à Ellie pour savoir ce qu'il en était avec le garçon. Et Alice ne se faisait pas tromper par des paroles rassurantes. C'était une fille très logique, et la consoler avec des paroles creuses ne marcheraient pas.

0o0

James se réveilla le dimanche matin, se rappelant exactement du rêve étrange qu'il venait de faire. Il s'agissait de Remus, en costume de loup-garou, qui leur souriait d'un air affamé, et Peter se plaignait d'avoir loupé le repas. Quelques secondes après, ils se retrouvaient en classe, comme si tout était normal, alors qu'un garçon en habille de loup regardait attentivement le professeur comme une proie. Tout ça n'avait pas de sens.

Ils se levèrent à temps pour le déjeuner, et se mirent d'accord pour passer voir Remus juste après. Sirius avait pensé prendre un sac à dos complet de bonbons et friandises pour passer une après-midi en compagnie de leur ami. Sa coupure au visage se voyait un peu, et à chaque personne qui lui posait une question, il répondait quelques choses de différent, parfois même d'impossible. L'histoire du dragon avait quand même fait sourire son frère croisé dans la grande Salle.

Ils arrivèrent sans faire le moindre effort de discrétion, fidèle à leur réputation, et s'installèrent sous le regard exaspéré de l'infirmière qui les incitait au silence, bien que personne d'autre ne soit allongé. Il était difficile cependant d'ignorer l'état déplorable de Remus. Son visage étaient couvert de cicatrice, ses bras et son cou étaient cachés par des bandages.

-je sais qu'elle nous adore, souffla Sirius avec un clin d'œil vers James. Tu as vu tout le travail qu'on lui donne, ça se voit, elle est presque reconnaissante

-Presque, intervint Remus en ouvrant les yeux.

-Tu sais que c'est vachement flippant d'ouvrir les yeux comme ça...

On sentait quand même un certain soulagement dans la voix de Sirius. Le jeune garçon sourit, mais croisa les regards inquiets de ses amis. Il avait passé une pleine lune extrêmement difficile, peut-être même la plus éprouvante jusqu'ici. Il savait comment refreiner cet instinct meurtrier, et même s'il souffrait en se mordant lui-même au moins il ne blessait personne. Il aurait pu avouer à ces amis, que leur présence si peu de temps avec sa transformation avait attisé son envie de tuer, sa soif de déchirer la chair avec ces griffes, de chasser sa proie. Il se dégouta lui-même de penser ses mots, il sentit si horrible qu'il aurait voulu être…être autre part, sauf ici, devant eux.

-Rassurez moi, finit par demander le lycanthrope. Je ne vous ais pas fait mal ?

-Non, rassura James la bouche pleine alors qu'il n'avait pas faim. Mais je t'avoue que nous n'avons pas pris le temps de savoir si tu étais bien installé, finit-il avec une pointe d'humour un peu ratée.

Le silence s'installa, ou aucun d'eux ne trouva un sujet de conversation susceptible de faire disparaitre la tension qui régnait. Peter se tordait les mains, au bout du lit. Aucun des garçons ne savait quoi dire. Qu'y avait-il à dire de toute façon ?

« Tiens Remus, je sais que tu es un véritable loup garou », pensa James.

Remus se redressa avec une grimace et souffla :

-Ecoutez, je suis désolé…je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait si vite…

-Tu n'y es pour rien, coupa Sirius. On ne pouvait pas se douter que la lune apparaitrait si haute dans le ciel en si peu de temps.

-Je vous ai fait peur, je le vois bien. Et c'est normal, après tout je suis un loup-garou, dit-il doucement.

-Non, tu es Remus, et une fois par mois tu ne te contrôle pas, rétorqua James. On ne savait pas que c'était…si brutal, et douloureux…

Le lycanthrope ne sut quoi répondre, et se contenta alors de demander ce qu'ils avaient apportés. Les garçons se mirent alors à dévaliser les friandises, Peter en premier. Remus se sentit un peu mieux, bien qu'au fond il se sentait proche de la culpabilité. Tout s'était joué sur une question de temps. Quelques minutes de trop, et il aurait pu transformer ses amis en monstres. Quelques minutes de trop et il aurait peut-être mordu Sirius ou James, quelques minutes de trop, et il aurait transformé un jeune garçon.

-Donc on en a conclu, chuchota Sirius qui parlait depuis un moment sans que Remus ne l'écoute, que notre animal est représentatif de notre personnalité.

-C'est bien, mais on arrête tout, lâcha Remus sérieux en froissant le papier de chocogrenouille qu'il tenait.

-Pas question, nous t'avons déjà dit-

-Et vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix, mais je suis encore concerné par ce qui se passe. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Je suis dangereux, et hier si j'avais...enfin...j'aurais pu vous blesser et vous transformer. Vous ne comprenez vraiment pas les risques et les enjeux de ce que vous faites.

-Tu ne nous as même pas effleuré hier, râla Sirius devant un tel sermon.

-La marque de ton front en témoigne, lança ironiquement le jeune garçon.

-C'était la branche du saule-

-Oui mais j'aurais pu te blesser, toi ou James, ou en Peter, et je ne veux pas mettre vos vies en danger. Alors on arrête tout ça. On arrête cette idée qui pourrait tous nous couter notre place.

Les garçons se regardèrent. L'ambiance n'était plus au beau fixe, et ils comprirent qu'il était temps de le laisser se reposer. Remus avait parlé avec fermeté, et camperait sa position jusqu'au bout. Il se sentait assez coupable pour l'évènement de la veille et son irresponsabilité. Dumbledore avait assez confiance en lui pour ne pas mettre des élèves en danger, et lui faisait tout le contraire. Il s'apprêtait à s'endormir quand sa sœur vint le voir.

-Tu as mauvaise mine, souffla-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Il accepta sa compagnie malgré son inquiétude vis à vis de son état. Elle s'allongea près de lui, et Remus, fatiguée aussi bien moralement que physiquement, ne se força pas à faire la conversation. Au lieu de ça, il se laissa bercé par les mouvements circulaires que sa sœur exerçait sur son front.

0o0

Ellie ignora la sensation d'engourdissement qui paralysait ses mains accrochées au manche de son balai, et continua à répéter la même figure qu'elle faisait depuis plus d'une heure. Elle aimait vraiment voler, et après les tensions qui régnaient dans le dortoir, et les yeux bouffis d'Alice, elle avait eu besoin de s'échapper quelques heures.

Même si l'hiver s'éternisait, et que le soleil, toujours aussi paresseux, tombait rapidement sur l'horizon, elle resta jusqu'à ne plus rien distinguer. Quand elle redescendit de son balai, elle vit Franck installé dans les gradins. Il devait être là depuis quelques temps, et lui sourit quand elle redescendit.

-Il fait un peu froid pour voler non ? Demanda-t-il après l'avoir rejointe.

-Ça va, dit-elle en ramassant ses affaires et quittant rapidement le stade. Elle e mi à marcher d'un pas rapide, mais le garçon la rattrapa rapidement.

-Attends, soupira-t-il en lui tenant le bras.

Elle se tourna vers lui, presque offusquée par ce geste si intrusif, et regarda son visage rougit par le froid. Franck était un garçon très mignon, et elle devait reconnaître que son assurance et sa gentillesse ne l'aidait pas à l'ignorer ou l'éviter.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu ne me parles presque plus ? Demanda-t-il posément en relâchant la pression sur son bras.

Elle soupira, bien sûr que non elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'Alice était amoureuse de lui et qu'elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir une amie. Tout ça allait trop loin. Et est-ce que ça valait le coup ? Ellie avait déjà perdu toutes ses amies, qu'avait-elle d'autre à perdre ? « un garçon très gentil », fit une petite voix.

-J'ai besoin d'espace.

-Arrête, on a passé un super bon moment à Près-au-Lard, et...et je t'aime bien Ellie.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur s'arrêter, ses joues la piquèrent anormalement, et elle ne sut quoi réponde. Franck dut comprendre, car il eut un petit sourire timide, replaça une mèche de la jeune fille derrière son oreille et souffla :

-Je vais te laisser réfléchir.

Lui-même semblait mal à l'aise, et ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid. Et puis réfléchir à quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça ! Il ne pouvait pas la planter là après lui avoir dit ça ! Elle resserra son étreinte sur son balai, et se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle n'avait personne à qui parler. Lily était du côté d'Alice, et elle n'était pas proche de Dorcas. James quant à lui, ne cesserait de lui faire des blagues si jamais elle abordait un sujet pareil.

Aimait-elle au moins Franck ? Et puis est-ce qu'elle était prête à avoir un petit copain ? D'accord, quelques filles de leur promotion sortaient avec des garçons, mais elle… ?

Et Alice dans tout ça, que penserait-elle si elle acceptait de sortir avec Franck ? Non seulement elle perdrait définitivement l'amitié de Lily, et Alice, mais elle serait la risée de la classe, ayant brisée le cœur d'une des filles les plus gentilles sur cette terre. La jeune fille songea alors à envoyer une lettre à son père, qui l'avait toujours très bien conseillé dans les moments difficiles. Elle prit soin de demander des nouvelles de toutes sa famille, et clôtura sa lettre en lui demandant comment elle devait agir dans une situation ou aucune solution ne semblait apparente. C'était vague, peut-être même incompréhensible, mais enfin, il ne lui restait plus que cette idée.

0o0


	4. Chapitre 4: Le nouveau prodige

Hello tout le monde ! Tout d'abord merci ! Merci à ceux qui sont encore là alors que mes publications sont rares (#honteuse). Le temps passe ultra vite c'est fou ! Merci quand même à ceux qui prennent le temps de poster une petite review, ou même de lire les nouveaux chapitres c'est toujours un plaisir ! Et toujours un petit clin d'œil pour ma correctrice (heureusement qu'elle est là, je vous le dis !)

Bonne lecture,

Lilou

 **Chapitre 4 : Le nouveau prodige**

-Je vais le tuer ! Cria Ellie en déboulant furieusement dans le dortoir des filles.

Les trois Gryffondor occupant le dortoir tournèrent leur regard vers la blondinette qui lâcha son balai d'un geste colérique. Ellie, les joues rouges, et les cheveux ébouriffées, semblait sur le point d'exploser. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas, enlevant au fur et à mesure ses multiples protections de Quidditch vociférant des insultes à chaque pas.

Bien que les relations dans le groupe soient tendues, il n'empêchait à Lily de s'inquiéter pour la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état ?

Sans grande surprise, Alice ne réagit pas, continuant la lecture d'un ouvrage de botanique, mais son regard fixe prouvait qu'elle ne lisait plus.

La semaine s'était résumée pour la jeune fille au visage lunaire, à des crises de larme et coup de colère imprévisible. Lily tentait par tous les moyens de lui changer les idées, d'éviter les groupes susceptibles d'alimenter les rumeurs sur le couple Franck/Ellie.

En effet Potin-Poudlard avait publié un court article dans lequel elle révélait aux grands jours la probable histoire entre eux. Pourtant, aucun des principaux intéressés n'avaient confirmé.

Alice n'avait pas pu ignorer ce qui se passait, mais elle ne se faisait pas à l'idée pour autant. Son comportement devenait parfois détestable, mais Lily la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle souffrait de tout ça. Les regards condescendants, les nombreuses tirades où elle critiquait sans gêne Ellie n'était qu'une façade. La jeune fille aimait Franck, depuis pas mal d'année, et voir ses chances réduites à néant, par une de ses amies qui plus est, était dur à encaisser.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Questionna Dorcas en s'arrêtant d'écrire sur un parchemin.

Ce devait être la plus impartiale de toute. Elle ne semblait d'aucun côté. Soit elle ne jugeait pas, soit cette histoire la lassait totalement indifférente.

-On n'a pas pu s'entraîner ! Déballa Ellie visiblement impatiente qu'on lui pose la question. Tout simplement parce que le capitaine des Poufsouffles à demander à notre capitaine si elle pouvait réquisitionner le terrain !

-Et il a accepté de leur laisser ? S'étonna Lily.

-Oui ! Tout ça parce qu'ils sortent ensemble !

Malgré l'entente généralement cordiale entre les deux maisons, le Quidditch restait un jeu de compétition que les élèves prenaient très au sérieux. Et même si l'équipe des blaireaux ne jouait pas aussi bien que les Gryffondor, il ne voulait pas leur donner d'avantage quelconque.

-Tout ça parce que leur nouveau gardien a besoin d'entraînement ! Tu parles !

Alice poussa un long soupir, faisant comprendre clairement qu'elle était dérangée dans ses occupations. La blondinette tournant la tête vers la concernée, haussa les sourcils, se retenant de répondre à son comportement enfantin, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en claquant la porte aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

-Quel est le problème ? Questionna la rouquine à l'adresse de son amie.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, répondit la jeune fille au visage lunaire sans lever les yeux.

-Pourtant vue le soupire que tu as poussé... continua Dorcas.

-C'est un crime de respirer maintenant ? Franchement je ne me sens pas concernée, claironna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous faire que l'équipe n'a pas pu s'entraîner ce soir ?

-C'est quand même l'équipe de notre maison, argumenta Lily.

-J'ai compris, fit Alice de mauvaise foi.

Elle referma son ouvrage et sortit du dortoir sous les yeux étonnés de ses amies. Leur groupe n'était plus aussi soudé qu'avant, et on voyait clairement que des tensions menaçait d'exploser à tout moment entre Alice et Ellie.

Dorcas secoua la tête, et se remit à mâchouiller sa plume, concentrée sur son devoir de Runes.

Elle s'évertuait à déchiffrer un texte particulièrement compliqué, que Lily elle-même n'avait pas terminé.

Lily qui s'était rapprochée de la brune, fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

-Dorcas, tu habites où ?

La jeune fille releva la tête, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, probablement surprise par la question :

-J'habite à Londres, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Enfin, pendant les vacances ont va chez mes grands-parents dans le Nord.

-Tu dois souvent te rendre sur le chemin de Traverse, confia Lily légèrement envieuse.

-Oui c'est bien vrai, ça m'évite de passer trop de temps en compagnie de ma mère, sourit Dorcas. Et toi, tu habites où ?

-Même si je te disais le nom tu ne verrais pas où c'est, soupira Lily en cherchant à présent son pyjama. C'est à des kilomètres de Londres, malheureusement pour moi.

Le bruit de l'eau qui coule se fit entendre, et Dorcas retourna à son devoir, tandis que Lily, légèrement déprimée par cette ambiance pesante, se coucha en imaginant vivre dans la capitale et sans s'en rendre compte, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

0o0

Sirius relut pour la cinquantième fois l'ouvrage qu'il tenait entre les mains, mais ne comprit pas plus que les autres fois. Installé sur des coussins posés à même le sol, les garçons avaient passé plusieurs heures à rechercher des informations sur les Animagi. Le manuel qu'ils avaient acheté à Près-Au-Lard bien que très fin, était très difficile à comprendre.

Les garçons avaient omis de dire à Remus qu'ils reprenaient les recherches. Celui-ci était parti voir sa sœur, ce qui laissait du temps aux garçons d'en parler et de réfléchir à des solutions. Ce n'était pas parce que Remus leur avait dit non, qu'ils ne s'y tiendraient pas !

-On dirait une sorte d'énigme, conclut-il. Comme s'il fallait deviner ce qu'il fallait faire...

-Deviner ? S'étonna James en faisant tourner une plume entre ses doigts. On doit deviner comment risquer nos vies ?

Peter lâcha un petit rire tendue, et jeta des regards impatients vers la porte. Sirius haussa les épaules légèrement découragé par leur manque de résultat. Ils avaient emprunté tous les livres de la bibliothèque qui traitaient du sujet, mais aucun ne décrivait exactement comment devenir un Animagus et celui-ci ne donnait pas clairement les indications non plus.

Peter n'était pas d'une grande aide, n'arrivant déjà pas à terminer son parchemin pour le cours de Soin aux créatures Magiques.

-Bon, on doit aller voir dans la réserve, intervint James à bout de patience en se levant.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Peter. Mais on n'a pas d'autorisation.

-Pas besoin, ronchonna Sirius naturellement. On ira quand la bibliothèque sera fermée.

-Puis j'ai la cape. Si on se cache dessous, personne ne nous verra.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers. D'un coup de baguette Sirius fit glisser le manuel dans le sac de Peter, posé tout près. Quand le lycanthrope entra dans la chambre, il fut surpris de voir le calme régner, mais ne posa pas de question.

-Tu es allé voir Narcissa au fait ? Demanda discrètement James, tandis que Remus aidait Peter à son devoir. Tu sais au sujet de ta cousine.

-Oui, elle m'a sorti la même réponse que les autres. Elle ne m'a pas semblé très convaincue, mais bon...elle n'a rien dit pour autant.

-Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien de grave, assura son meilleur ami.

-Je lui ais envoyés une lettre, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait vraiment. On verra bien. Bon on s'organise comment pour ce soir ? Demanda-t-il pour clore le sujet délicat de sa famille.

0o0

-On a un devoir de potion à rendre ? questionna Dorcas à Lily, deux jours plus tard, assise à une table de la bibliothèque regardant au-dessus de l'épaule de la rouquine.

L'intéressée mordilla sa plume en relevant la tête, puis suivit le regard de son amie. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Potter et Black lire un épais volume.

-Non, réfléchit-elle. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les garçons passent tout leur temps dans le rayon des potions...

-Je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'ils mijotent... Toujours un mauvais coup à préparer ceux-là.

-Moi je les trouve drôles, sourit Dorcas.

0o0

-Annuaire des potions magiques, lut James. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose...

Après avoir lu le sommaire, il ouvrit le livre vers la fin, et lut rapidement. Il résuma grossièrement à Peter et Sirius pour s'éviter la lecture des deux pages.

-"Potion de découverte… Cette potion générale, et très peu connue, permettait dans les traditions orientales de deviner les jours où la chasse serait avantageuse etc... Les sorciers mélangeaient leurs plantes et buvaient la potion en espérant trouver des réponses bénéfiques. Outre ses effets, cette mixture est composée d'ingrédients floraux, il arrive que certains sorciers voient apparaître les réponses à leurs questions, bien que la plupart relate des événements insensés. Mais dans la majorité des cas de ces sorciers, il ne s'agirait que de simples hallucinations.

La validité des découvertes concernant cette plante reste encore à prouver, et n'importe quel potionniste qui se respecte affirmera que ses "fleurs" utilisées ne sont pas légales. »

Sirius mis sa tête dans ses bras.

-Je crois que celle-ci se rapproche le plus de ce que l'on veut, conclut James. Ils mettent la préparation à la fin du livre, je ne reconnais pas la moitié des ingrédients.

Sirius lu au-dessus de son épaule.

-On en étudie certains en botanique mais je ne pense pas que les champignons semi-hallucinogènes soient facile à obtenir.

-Slug' devrait bien en avoir.

-Et on fait comment ? On se présente devant lui en demandant des herbes, ou des fleurs ? Même pour une potion de notre manuelle il ne voudrait pas, avança Sirius avec franchise.

-Mon professeur de divination à toute sorte de plante qu'il fume, indiqua Peter en tournant des pages sans les lire.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant ? Râla Sirius.

-Attendez..., comment voulez-vous qu'on les obtiennent ? Couina le plus petit de la bande.

-Tu le sais très bien, soupira James. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen.

-Si.

Remus était apparu derrière eux et leur lançait un regard rempli de pitié.

-Vous arrêtez, c'est bien trop compliqué.

-Non, rétorqua Black. Il faut juste deviner quel animal on veut être, savoir son anatomie sur le bout des doigts et se convaincre qu'on peut réussir sans mourir ! Il n'existe rien de plus simple.

Le lycanthrope haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu.

-Vous prenez trop de risque.

-Comme tu viens de le dire, nous prenons les risques. Moi je veux allez jusqu'au bout. Et puis on n'a pas dit qu'on allait voler toutes les herbes, juste assez pour concocter notre potion, chuchota James.

Remus oublia l'idée de les faire abandonner leur plan complètement dingue, voyant que James et Sirius camperait leur position jusqu'à la fin. Peter, lui, semblait plus sur la réserve, méfiant. C'était compréhensible, mais il ne semblait pas aussi enthousiaste que les deux autres. Bien sûr le lycanthrope ne lui demanderait jamais de l'être ou de se transformer si ce n'était pas son choix. Mais le jeune garçon subissait l'influence de Potter et Black, qu'il vénérait plus que tout, alors il ne voulait pas les décevoir en abandonnant.

Si les garçons étaient passés inaperçus dans la réserve, la tâche serait plus compliquée cette fois-

ci. D'après les indications de Peter, le professeur de divination ne quittait jamais ses appartements, sauf très tard le soir pour sortir en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, d'après les dire du concerné.

James avait décidé de monter dans la salle de classe qu'avec Peter, tandis que Sirius faisait le guet, caché sous la cape. Le plus petit de la bande se mit à fouiller dans les nombreuses boîtes en fer posées un peu partout.

-James, viens voir, je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Peter venait d'ouvrir une petite cale cachée sous un tapis. Une multitude de fiole et d'herbe de différentes nuances de vert apparaissait devant leurs yeux. Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

Quelles plantes devaient-ils emmener ? Il y en avait beaucoup trop pour tout prendre, et même dans ce cas-là, le professeur, accro, ne manquerait pas de voir qu'il en manquait.

Un bruit sec retentit contre la porte et les deux garçons se figèrent. Sirius ne devait taper sur la porte que si le professeur arrivait.

-Oh non..., soupira Peter paniqué, on va se faire pendre.

James sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il referma la trappe, saisit brutalement la main de Peter et se cacha derrière un pan de mur recouvert de carte lunaire. Quelques secondes plus tard, le grincement de la porte retentit, et les bruits de pas du prof se rapprochèrent. Le petit blond plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour calmer sa respiration. James, hagard savait que leur cachette n'était pas très bonne, les pieds de Peter dépassaient, et ne connaissant pas d'autres sorties, ils ne pouvaient pas bouger.

0o0

-Tu te moques de nous ! On doit s'entraîner ! cria Ellie, le lendemain soir dans les vestiaires des lions. Demain on joue contre eux !

-Ils ont un nouveau¬, commença Hooks le capitaine.

-Je me fiche de cet abruti, c'est de leur faute s'ils ne l'ont pas recruté avant !

-Ellie a raison, défendit Franck en tempérant tout de même ses propos, on ne peut par leur laisser le terrain ce soir.

-C'est encore moi le capitaine ! J'ai encore la décision¬

-Plus pour longtemps crois-¬moi, coupa Ellie furieuse.

Hooks se plaça devant elle, la dépassant d'une tête. Il n'était pas le genre de garçon à se mettre facilement en colère Mais sa carrure imposante, et son mono¬-sourcil ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de sympathique au premier coup d'œil.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi Clark au juste ? Souffla¬-t-¬il.

-Si tu ne nous entraînes pas ce soir, tu vas avoir du mal à remplacer tous tes joueurs avant demain.

Le regard du capitaine glissa vers elle.

-Sérieusement Clark ? Tu penses que l'équipe mon équipe va te suivre dans ta pauvre tentative de me faire changer d'avis ?

Ellie se tourna vers les autres qui ne se manifestaient pas. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien les batteurs, et mis à part Franck et James ¬qui manquait à l'appel¬ elle n'était plus vraiment sûr de son action.

-Moi je suis, reprit Franck.

-J'ai des remplaçant je vous rappelle, conclut Hooks.

-Peut¬-être, fusilla Ellie. Mais ils ne sont pas aussi bon que nous et ça m'étonnerais qu'ils arrivent à comprendre nos techniques d'attaques et défenses en une nuit.

-Ils ont raison, chuchota Ed l'ami de Franck.

-Si on veut avoir une chance de gagner demain ¬soit on s'entraîne, soit tu perds la moitié de ton équipe et le match de demain Hooks, grogna la jeune fille.

C'était un coup de pression risqué, mais il lui jeta un regard noir, avant de se diriger vers le terrain. Aucun des autres joueurs ne se manifesta. Ellie s'effondra sur le banc, sous le regard des autres joueurs. Les mains moites, et le cœur battant, elle se laissa quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Ça va ? Lui chuchota Franck alors qu'on entendait une dispute depuis l'extérieur.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-J'ai cru que j'allais partir en courant.

Il eut un petit sourire et le capitaine revint quelques minutes plus tard pour leur annoncer que le terrain était libre. Ce fut de loin l'entraînement le plus éreintant, le plus difficile et le plus méchant que Hooks ait donné. Il compliquait les exercices, répétait les techniques d'attaques jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient parfaites, et criait à tue¬-tête¬ plus particulièrement sur Ellie¬ pour se venger de son manque d'autorité dans les vestiaires.

Quand la jeune fille descendit de son balai pour souffler un coup, Hooks atterrit à côté d'elle et lui annonça :

-Si tu as besoin d'une pause Clark, tu dégages.

Elle lui lança un regard à faire fuir un hippogriffe et remonta sur son balai. La fin de l'entraînement était passé d'une bonne demi-¬heure.

-Je vais le tuer, indiqua-t-elle en passant devant Franck.

-Quelqu'un sait où est Potter ? Grogna Hooks pour la troisième fois.

L'entraînement se termina quand il fit trop sombre pour apercevoir les balles. Franck en tant que batteur n'osa pas envoyer les cognard en direction du terrain, et préféra les envoyés en direction du ciel. Il ne voulait pas blesser les joueurs de son équipe. Mais c'était sans compter sur le capitaine qui menaça réellement de le remplacer s'il ne faisait pas un effort. Ed évita alors de justesse un des cognard, mais la seconde fois, Ellie, trop concentré sur ses passes n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper.

Elle ramena sa main contre sa poitrine et atterrit précipitamment.

-Ellie, je suis désolé, s'excusa Franck mal à l'aise.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, mais elle laissa échapper un cri de rage. Il remarqua ses yeux plus humides qu'à l'habitude, et fixa son poignet qui avait doublé de volume. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Le capitaine mis tout son temps pour descendre sur la terre ferme, et voyant que tous les joueurs firent de même, arrêta l'entraînement.

-Va à l'infirmerie, ordonna Hooks, c'est fini pour ce soir !

La jeune fille lui envoya une insulte bien sentie, et remonta en pestant contre lui. La plupart des joueurs s'éclipsèrent rapidement pour éviter d'autres éclats de colère.

-Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas viser l'équipe !

-Et tu crois qu'en match, les batteurs de l'autre équipe ne vont pas viser nos joueurs ! ¬On est en entraînement ! Il faut se préparer à ce que pourrais nous infliger l'autre équipe Londubat ! La prochaine fois que tu me refais ça, tu ne fais plus partie de l'équipe !

0o0

Ellie s'allongea sur le lit, et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle déversa toute la colère et la douleur, puis sécha ses joues en attendant que l'infirmière revienne. La porte s'ouvrit sur Franck, et elle se douta qu'il serait inutile de faire semblant de dormir.

-Ça va ? Questionna-¬t-¬il. Je suis désolé Ellie, je ne voulais vraiment pas¬

-Je sais bien, souffla-¬t-¬elle d'une voix dure. Je dois faire plus...attention...

-Non, les batteurs sont là pour protéger les poursuiveur et l'attrapeur. Toi tu dois te concentrer sur la balle.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir jouer demain, dit-elle sa voix se brisant légèrement.

-Bien sûr que tu vas pouvoir, tu es une dure à cuire, rassura-¬t¬-il en essuyant une de ses larmes avec un mécanismes déconcertant.

-Mr Londubat ? S'étonna l'infirmière en s'avançant. L'heure du couvre-¬feu est passé, que fait vous encore là ?

-Je... C'est de ma faute, alors je suis venu m'assurer que je n'avais pas sacrifier toute nos chances de gagner demain. En plus je mets de la terre partout, désolé.

Il sortit sa baguette et d'un coup de main agile essuya les traces de pas. L'infirmière, habituellement intraitable sur les visites, laissa le jeune garçon repartir sans lui faire de commentaire.

-Vous pensez que je vais pouvoir jouer demain, hein ? S'inquiéta la Gryffondor.

-Je vous conseillerais du repos, mais connaissant votre passion pour le Quidditch se serait peine perdue. Buvez ça, et reposez-¬vous.

Elle but sa potion et ferma les yeux, mais son cœur battait étrangement vite. Franck avait sous- entendu, qu'elle était un élément décisif dans la victoire de l'équipe, et... la façon dont il l'avait dit, avec tant de conviction et d'assurance. Alors qu'elle se sentait partir, quelque chose lui tapota l'épaule. Elle regarda la main blanche, qui appartenait à un bras, qui appartenait à la silhouette masquée par l'ombre de la pièce.

0o0

James sentit des fourmis dans ses pieds et tenta un micromouvement pour détendre ses muscles, voilà une heure qu'ils étaient coincés, debout, derrière un paravent, sans la moindre idée de comment sortir de là. Que faisait Sirius ? S'était-¬il fait prendre ? Si c'était le cas, eux aussi ne tarderaient pas à être découvert. Ils ne pourraient jamais passer la nuit ici.

Le professeur faisait les cent pas dans sa salle, frôlant parfois la cachette des garçons. James tourna son regard vers Peter dont l'envie d'aller aux toilettes semblait de plus en plus pressante. Le premier le dissuadait de faire le moindre geste ou bruit d'un regard noir. Il ne voulait pas une retenue de plus pour cette semaine.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

« Sauvé », pensa le garçon aux lunettes en entendant la voix de Remus s'élever dans la salle.

-Bonsoir Monsieur... Désolé de vous déranger... Je venais pour une petite question...

-Vous êtes un de mes élèves ? Questionna la voix grave du professeur.

-Non, mais je m'intéresse quand même à ...votre matière, trouva le garçon.

-Et que voulez-¬vous à une heure aussi tardive.

-Je me demandais si vous saviez lire dans les constellations...ou les étoiles ? J'aimerais bien connaître mon avenir un peu plus sérieusement. A vrai dire j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, conclut-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-Lire les constellations ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Non ! Mais il fallait attendre qu'il n'y ai plus de nuage dans le ciel pour apercevoir le ciel, d'où l'heure tardive à laquelle je viens vous voir.

-Monsieur... ?

-Lupin.

-Monsieur Lupin, reprit le professeur. Je suis touché par votre geste mais voyez¬-vous, je ne peux pas lire les étoiles en levant simplement la tête au ciel¬

-Pourtant les centaures le font non ?

-Ahhh voilà que vous me comparer au centaure ! Se vexa-¬t¬-il. Savez-¬vous mon garçon qu'ils ont des traditions plus anciennes, et des pratiques plus poussées, que bien sûr ils ne veulent pas partager. Alors certes ils connaissaient beaucoup de chose, mais assurer vous d'avoir un sacré courage pour aller leur demander de l'aide !

-Vous pensez qu'ils le feraient ? Provoqua Remus

Le professeur ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis dans un soupire, fit grincer la porte.

-Suivez-¬moi, je vais tenter de vous aider. Mais je le fais uniquement pour vous éviter de vous retrouver face aux centaures, comprenez-¬vous ?

James vida ses poumons de l'air qu'il contenait depuis une poignée de seconde, et relâcha la pression quand la porte se ferma dans un claquement bref. Peter sortir de sa cachette, attendit quelques secondes avant de sortir, et courut aux toilettes.

Le brun à lunette qui avait raté son entraînement, et passé plus d'une heure debout sans bouger, ne voulait pas revenir sans rien. Il ouvrit la trappe et saisit un peu de tout ce qu'il y avait. Puis il sortit en fermant précautionneusement la porte. Quand il retourna au dortoir, Sirius faisait des allers¬-retours dans la chambre. Son ami lui demanda une explication en même temps qu'il vidait ses poches.

Sirius après le bref coup qui allait les prévenir de la venue du professeur, était tombé sur le chat de Rusard, qui ne voulait pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Ne préférant pas se faire confisquer la cape, il avait filé dans le dortoir et avait élaborer un plan avec Remus en voyant qu'ils ne revenaient pas.

-Où est Peter ?

-Aux toilettes. Tu ne fais pas aussi indiscret que lui dans de pareil moment.

Remus ne mit pas longtemps à revenir, l'air légèrement impatient. Il venait de se prendre une retenue quand le professeur avait remarqué que le ciel était imperceptible avec une tel couche de nuage. N'aimant pas perdre son temps, le lycanthrope s'était fait sermonné pendant qu'ils redescendaient de la tour. Peter revint lui aussi, accablé. Rusard l'avait surpris à la sortie des toilettes. Il avait écopé d'une retenue aussi. Mais James tenta de les rassurer en leur montrant ce qu'il avait pris. La réaction se fit attendre, puis Remus partit se coucher sans dire un mot. Même Peter ne voulait pas en entendre parler, et fila sous ses couettes sans même se déshabiller. Son meilleur ami haussa les épaules, et éteignit la chambre d'un coup de baguette.

0o0

-James ! tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! S'énerva Ellie en parlant tout bas.

Le garçon lâcha un petite rire, et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il semblait fatigué et préoccupé.

¬-Tu es sûr que ta main de ne te fais pas mal ? Demanda James pour la cinquième fois.

-¬Je t'assures, James Potter, que je me sens capable d'assurer ce match comme si ma vie en dépendait.

-¬Bon, souffla¬-t-¬il pas totalement convaincu, très bien.

-Comment tu l'as su ? Et comment tu as pu entrer sans que Pomfresh te vois ?

-Frank m'a envoyé un mot que j'ai trouvé en me couchant. Aller tu devrais te reposer. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain !

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'éclipsa

La jeune fille se surprit à sourire, quand il s'agissait de Quidditch, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils venaient pour gagner, et ne repartirait qu'avec la victoire. Ils ne songeaient à aucune autre alternative possible, et même si personne ne comprenait cet esprit de compétition extrême, les deux jeunes partageaient la même passion.

0o0

¬« Le gardien des Poufsouffles retient encore un autre but ! S'exclama la voix magiquement amplifié. C'est déjà la cinquième tentative des Gryffondor, mais aucun but n'est passé ! Et on dirait bien que le gardien de Poufsouffle n'est pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire. L'attrapeur semble avoir aperçu quelque chose... Et non ! Ce n'est que le reflet du soleil, désolé pour cette fausse alerte cher spectateur...! »

Ellie poussa un juron, et récupéra le souffle lâché par un des poursuiveurs des Poufsouffle après que le cognard de Franck l'eut touché le coude. Elle se dirigea vers les buts, mais lieu de faire la technique de Hooks qui disait que "si le champ est libre, tu tires", elle fit la passe à James qui visa l'anneau de gauche. La jeune fille crut un instant qu'il allait enfin marquer, mais le gardien, donna un coup de pied dans le souaffle dans une dernière tentative de l'arrêter.

Hooks demanda un temps mort et fit redescendre ses joueurs.

-¬Tu fais quoi Clark bordel ! Tu avais le champ libre !

¬-Il s'attendait à ce que je tire ! James était en position !¬

-¬Tu ne remets pas nos techniques de jeu en doute ! Hurla-¬t¬-il.

Ellie remonta sur son balai, sou le regard moqueur du capitaine des Poufsouffle et Mrs Bibine siffla la fin du temps mort quelques secondes plus tard. Les blaireaux n'avaient pas une si bonne équipe. Les Poursuiveurs perdaient souvent leur balle, et l'attrapeur ne semblait pas très concentré. La seule chose, ou personne qui leur permettait de ne pas perdre était le gardien. Il était quasiment impossible de passer le souaffle à travers un des trois anneaux.

A force de tentative, les élèves dans les gradins criaient crescendo à l'approche d'un but, et poussait un cri de déception uni quand le gardien adverse l'interceptait.

¬-Oublie nos techniques de jeu, répliqua James à Ellie en volant près d'elle. On va changer notre approche.

Il lui expliqua rapidement son idée, et les deux poursuiveurs, acclamé par les supporter de leur maison, tentèrent d'empêcher le troisième but des Poufsouffle de passer, mais ils marquèrent quand même.

« 30 à O pour les Poufsouffle. On dirait que l'équipe des Gryffondor n'est pas dans un esprit d'équipe aujourd'hui ! Oh...attendez ! Clark fait la passe à Potter. On dirait bien qu'ils changent leur approche malgré le coup de gueule de leur capitaine. Il s'approche des buts...Non ! Il a laissé tomber le souaffle mais est tout de suite récupéré par Clark qui... MARQUE ! Les Gryffondor ont enfin réussit ! On ne s'attendait pas à cela ! »

Ellie jeta un sourire mesquin au gardien, qui salua d'un hochement de tête sa tactique. Le match continua, et jamais un échange entre les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor n'avaient duré si longtemps. James finit par comprendre que tout se finirait quand le vif d'or serait attrapé. Une course effrénée se déroula entre les deux attrapeurs, mais à la plus grande déception de l'équipe des Lions et des supporter, ce fut les Poufsouffle qui remportèrent le match. Ellie rencontra le regard de son capitaine qui en disait assez sur ce qui allait se passer. Elle vit James serrer la main du gardien de l'équipe adverse avant qu'il ne se dirige vers elle.

¬-C'était un beau match, sourit le gardien qui avait atterri près d'eux. Vous avez de bonnes techniques.

-¬Pas assez bonne pour qu'on marque des points visiblement, grogna Ellie sans lui faire face.

James haussa les épaules, mais félicita tout de même avec fair-play ce nouveau prodige des Poufsouffle.

-Tu n'es pas déçu qu'on ait perdu ? S'étonna-¬t¬-elle amer à son meilleur ami

-Non, pas après un match comme celui¬-ci. Avoue qu'on s'est surpassé !

-¬On a perdu.

-¬Mais on a étoffé notre jeu, et avec ça, les Serpentard vont prendre peur !

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, et vit le capitaine se diriger vers eux. Mais il fut intercepté par Mcgonagall.

-¬C'était un beau match, Mr Hooks, ravi de voir que vous savez gérer une équipe aussi prometteuse.

Il fronça ses sourcils épais et fut légèrement déstabilisé. Ellie savait que ce n'était pas finit. Mais à vrai dire, elle était épuisée, et ne rêvait que d'une bonne douche. Mcgonagall lui avait probablement éviter l'exclusion de l'équipe à cette instant précis.

¬-Bien joué, s'exclama Franck en les rejoignant après être aller voir Ed'.

-¬Toi aussi, complimenta James.

-¬Je vais me faire renvoyer de l'équipe, avoua Ellie en fixant la porte des vestiaires.

-¬Ne pense pas à ça, rassura Franck. Une bière au beurre dans la salle commune, ça vous tente ?

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers elle, et ils comprirent alors l'appréhension qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Hooks était depuis le départ, contre l'idée d'introduire des filles dans l'équipe, probablement par sexisme. Elle avait eu le malheur de défier son autorité et de changer les plans du match. Elle aurait voulu partir en courant, et ne plus jamais recroisé le capitaine, mais ses affaires étaient dans les vestiaires, et ils faisaient partit de la même maison. Il serait difficile de l'éviter pendant les 6 moins de l'année qu'il restait.

L'équipe accepta avec des sourires fatigués la proposition de Franck. Seul Hooks restait silencieux. Mais alors qu'ils sortirent pour regagner le château, ils furent interceptés par des joueurs de l'autre équipes.

-¬Beau match, annonça la jeune fille qui devait avoir leur âge.

-Merci, souffla James, vous aussi, d'ailleurs vous avez un très bon gardien. L'ancien n'était pas aussi fort.

-¬Il était nul oui ! Ria la jeune fille encore un peu rouge à cause de l'effort.

-¬C'est sympa, je me suis entraîné pendant des heures, confia le gardien. J'ai bien cru que tu allais le passer, tu sais celui que j'ai arrêté avec mon pied. Vous êtes plutôt bon.

-¬Plutôt bon ? S'étonna Ellie en le fixant pour la première fois. On a eu au moins 5 tentatives pour marquer, et ton petit coup de pied était probablement lié plus à la chance qu'à tes capacités.

La remarque fouetta l'air, et son meilleur ami lui fit les gros yeux. Mais le gardien de l'équipe adverse lui lança un petit sourire :

-¬5 tentatives qui ont échoués, conclut-¬il, mais continue, je suis sûr qu'un jour tu vas y arriver.

Ellie resta figée devant sa remarque, presque autant que si on lui avait donné une gifle. La capitaine les salua, et ils repartirent de leur côté. L'ambiance n'était plus au fair-¬play. Ellie semblait sur le point de sauter sur le gardien et de le frapper avec son balai.

-¬T'es sérieuse ? Ils sont venus nous félicité et tu les envoies promener.

-¬Pas l'équipe, juste le gardien, nuance Jamie. Et entre nous il a l'air d'un sacré idiot.

-¬Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a dit la vérité. Je ne te pensais pas aussi mauvaise joueuse Ellie.

Elle regarda James partir, et le suivit en retenant sa colère. Franck n'avait rien ajouté, mais il devait rejoindre l'idée du jeune garçon. Et elle détestait ça, elle détestait ce que ce petit gardien de rien du tout lui avait dit, et même si sa fierté en avait pris un coup, elle ne voudrait pas le reconnaître. L'équipe remonta dans un silence pesant, et Hook partit sans rien dire, mais les remontrances arriveraient bien assez tôt.

Quand Ellie fut seule avec Franck, elle se sentit mal à l'aise, et gênée par son propre comportement. Elle l'aimait bien, mais après les événements de la veille et d'aujourd'hui, il devait avoir une mauvaise image d'elle. Et puis elle était de si mauvaise humeur qu'elle voulait rester seule.

-¬Franck, finit-¬elle par dire complètement gênée.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis Ellie, dit-¬il comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées. On est tous fatigué, et ça ira mieux demain.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle tâcha de ne pas se sentir coupable, et de ne pas éprouver de remord. Elle chassa son ressentit sur ce geste en repensant au match. Elle bouillonnait rien qu'au souvenir de ce "gardien de Poufsouffle très prometteur". Elle se sentait minable de sa propre réaction. Normalement elle aimait jouer des matchs comme ça, mais ses capacités avaient tellement été remises en cause, qu'elle l'avait pris personnellement. Jamais personne ne réussissait à bloquer 5 buts !

La jeune fille soupira, et s'étala sur son lit en arrivant dans son dortoir, son ventre fit un bruit étrange mais elle l'ignora et attendit les bras de Morphée avec impatience.


	5. Chapitre 5: L'empoisonnement

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 5 aussi frais que les températures du moment ! Je ne vais pas vous rédiger un pavé qui expliquerait les raisons de mon absence sur le site, j'ai simplement eu beaucoup de chose à gérer ces derniers temps et un certain manque d'inspiration. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en remerciant particulièrement « Guest 31 » et « Draconis » pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent. Vos avis comptent alors n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :)

A très vite,

Lilou,

 **Chapitre 5 : L'empoisonnement**

Il faisait chaud. Le soleil tapait sur les vitres, et une odeur de transpiration et parchemin flottait dans l'air. Lily se redressa une seconde fois. Elle n'arrêtait pas de s'endormir sur son travail. La chaleur de la bibliothèque était devenue si étouffante, que même les élèves les plus concentrés, somnolaient sur leur ouvrage.

Le printemps n'avait pas duré très longtemps, pour laisser place à un été précoce. Lily se décida à sortir de la bibliothèque, relativement déçue du peu de travail qu'elle avait fourni, et sachant que rester plus longtemps ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Les professeurs parlaient déjà des examens de fin d'année alors qu'ils leur restaient un bon mois et demi de cours. Elle soupira, de toute façon elle travaillerait ce soir, quand le soleil se serait couché. Il ferait un peu moins chaud. Qui aurait pu croire-et certainement pas Lily- qu'il ferait si chaud sur le continent Anglais en cette période ? Elle remonta poser ses affaires dans le dortoir vide. Là aussi il faisait une chaleur étouffante. La tour de Gryffondor était une des plus haute, ce qui dans ce cas n'était pas vraiment un avantage.

Elle redescendit dans la salle commune, s'asseyant à côté de Dorcas, qui discutait tranquillement avec l'ami de Franck, Edouard. C'était un garçon commun qui discutait avec tout le monde. Il avait des cheveux foncés, comme ses yeux, et dégageait une certaine décontraction. Lily le salua en s'installant, mais ne s'intéressa pas le moins du monde à leur conversation, son attention étant retenue par une coupure de journal. Il s'agissait en vérité d'un exemplaire du mois dernier de Potin-Poudlard, avec en grosse lettre, l'annonce du couple que formait à présent Ellie et Franck. Si la rouquine avait eu l'intention de cacher ça à Alice, elle avait sous-estimé le nombre d'exemplaire diffusé dans le château. L'après-midi, même elle se retrouvait à caresser les cheveux d'une de ces meilleures amies en pleurs.

Avec cette nouvelle, le dernier lien qui unissait le groupe de fille s'était rompu. Ellie ne passait plus de temps avec elles, mais jetait parfois quelques coups d'œils dans leur direction. Elle avait préféré prendre un peu de distance par respect pour Alice, et Lily, bien que triste, savait que ça ne pouvait pas vraiment se passer autrement. Pourtant, même si la nouvelle était exposée au grand jour, il était difficile de se demander si c'était vrai. Ellie passait tout son temps en compagnie de Franck, et parfois Edouard, mais jamais la rouquine ne les avait vu s'embrasser. Peut-être qu'ils avaient trop de respect pour la gentille Alice, pour lui infliger cela.

Mis à part ça, la jeune Gryffondor s'entendait à merveille avec ses deux autres amies. Et elle se rendit compte que tout allait assez bien en ce moment pour elle. Dorcas avait réussi à remonter ses notes pour qu'elles soient correctes. Alice, pleurait un peu moins à présent. Même Severus avait fini par lui envoyé une lettre.

Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, et proposa aux deux autres de descendre manger. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois. Lily ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passa. Elle sentit du jus de citrouille lui éclabousser le menton, et les joues, puis remarqua qu'Edouard n'arrivait plus à respirer, son teint virant au bleu. Dorcas, assise à côté de lui, ne comprit pas plus la situation. Le jeune Gryffondor tomba lourdement en arrière, secoué de spams.

Mcgonagall arriva de nulle part, se pencha sur lui, ouvrit sa bouche et prononça un sort. Chourave vint en aide quelques secondes plus tard, les joues rougies par sa course. Lily, qui ne se souvenait pas de s'être levée, pensa que le jeune garçon avait avalé de travers, mais son assiette était encore vide.

Elle tourna son regard vers la directrice de sa maison qui venait de se relever et faisait léviter le corps d'Edouard sous les regards curieux des élèves présent. Chourave s'en alla prévenir le directeur.

-Miss Evans, Miss Meadowes, venez avec moi, s'exclama Mcgonagall en marchant vers la sortie, la baguette levée.

Elles marchèrent d'un pas pressé. Mrs Pomfresh devant ce tableau, installa le jeune garçon sur un lit et commença tout un tas de manipulation des sorts, des potions, des manipulations, mais rien ne semblait vraiment fonctionner. Lily n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de la poitrine du garçon. On avait l'impression qu'il ne respirait plus.

L'infirmière finit par fermer le rideau quand elle sentit les regards sur le jeune garçon inanimé, et Mcgonagall en profita pour se tourner vers les deux filles. Elle n'était pas en colère, elle avait un expression grave, de celle qui annonce une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Savez-vous comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?

Lily tourna son regard vers Dorcas, qui fixait le rideau blanc, espérant trouver une réponse, une explication de sa part. Parce qu'à ce moment précis la rouquine ne comprenait rien. Elle avait l'impression d'être une simple spectatrice.

-Non…, non, avoua la rouquine, on venait juste de s'installer, on…on n'avait même pas commencé à manger.

Elle fut interrompue par l'entrée d'un Dumbledore aussi alarmée que Mcgonagall, mais dont l'expression restait concentrée. Ils échangèrent un regard, de ceux qui montre qu'ils se comprennent. Mrs Pomfresh sortit de derrière le rideau, cinq pairs d'yeux braqué sur elle.

-ça va aller, souffla-t-elle, mais il faudrait l'emmener à Sainte Mangoust,

-Savons-nous ce qui a bien pu l'étouffer de la sorte ? demanda Mcgonagall.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais cela m'a tout l'air d'être un poison. Il faut extraire la substance de son corps avant que ça n'empire son état.

Tout se bouscula assez vite, Dumbledore envoya des boules lumineuses en direction de la porte. Et demanda à Mcgonagall de prévenir la famille pendant que lui-même enverrait le petit à l'hôpital. Les deux filles furent obligées de se faire ausculter par l'infirmière.

Dorcas se laissa faire, étrangement impassible. Elle regardait le plafond. Et Lily, essayant de l'appeler plusieurs fois discrètement, ne reçut par de réponse. L'infirmière déposa une crème sur les partis de son visage qui avait reçu du jus de citrouille.

-Elle est en état de choc, informa l'infirmière répondant à la question silencieuse de Lily.

-Mais il va s'en sortir, pas vrai ?

Lily sentit quelque chose tomber dans sa poitrine quand elle déchiffra l'expression de Pomfresh. Il y avait très peu de chance. C'était impossible. Comment…Non…on ne pouvait pas mourir si jeune. Ce devait être une erreur…Un poison ? A Poudlard ? Ingurgité par un élève ? Comment cela était-il possible ?

Elles furent gardées en observation. Une heure plus tard, une équipe de médicomage arrivait, et Edouard fut transporté. Mcgonagall passa voir les deux élèves une fois le calme rétablit.

-Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Lily en se redressant dans son lit.

Elle se sentait compressée, emmêlée dans ses draps. Elle avait trop chaud, même avec le soleil qui se couchait il faisait encore vingt bons degrés. Elle avait, par ailleurs, gardé ses vêtements. La directrice hocha sèchement la tête, les mains jointes devant elle.

-Il est pris en charge par de très bons médicomages, et nous sommes intervenu rapidement. Mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a ingurgité. Et les examens peuvent prendre un peu de temps pour nous le révéler.

On sentait une certaine douceur dans ses propos. Elle était bien moins sévère qu'à l'habitude. Lily se laissa aller contre son oreiller, et une petite voix souffla :

-On n'a rien fait…,

C'était Dorcas, elle ne regardait plus le plafond à présent, mais ses yeux étaient brouillés par les larmes, et sa voix chargée par l'émotion. Essayait-elle d'apaiser sa conscience comme Lily aurait voulu le faire elle aussi ?

-Nous n'avons même pas bougé quand il s'étouffait, pleura-t-elle.

Mcgonagall s'approcha un peu plus.

-Mesdemoiselles, vous n'aviez pas les compétences pour faire quoi que ce soit. Vous ne pouviez rien faire. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si votre ami a reçu un cadeau comme une bouteille, des chocolats, n'importe quoi qu'il aurait pu manger.

-Non, je…je suis restée l'après-midi avec lui, il n'a rien pris, pas même un verre d'eau.

-Et de toute façon le poison est à effet immédiat, réfléchit la rouquine à haute voix, le regard perdu dans les étendues en coton de ses draps.

-Oui, maintenant que vous le dite Miss Eva-

-Le jus de citrouille !

La rouquine se redressa, visualisant la scène. Dorcas qui leur servit à chacun de quoi boire, parce que même dans la Grande Salle il faisait chaud. Et Edouard qui portait le gobelet à ses lèvres le premier. Lily regarda le col de sa chemise, on y voyait quelque trace orange.

-Le poison était dans le jus de citrouille.

-Vous en êtes sûr Miss Evans ? Demanda la directrice en la fixant.

-Oui…oui, ça ne peut être que ça…Nous étions assis depuis quelques minutes, on n'a rien mangé, et il est tombé…tout de suite après avoir bu.

-Oui, elle a raison. Mais pourquoi je n'ai rien alors ?

-Comment ça ? Demandèrent les deux autres.

-J'ai bu, moi aussi,

-Vraiment ? Questionna Lily.

Mcgonagall rappela l'infirmière qui fit quelques tests supplémentaires à la jeune fille. Mais malgré le choc elle allait bien. La directrice la remercia, puis avant de partir se tourna vers les deux Gryffondor.

-Reposez-vous. Nous allons interroger les elfes qui ont servi les boissons et le repas de ce midi.

Elle sortit dans un bruissement de cape, et Lily ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit-là. Toute ces pensées étaient dirigées vers ce garçon si banal, dont la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

0o0

La nouvelle se rependit rapidement au sein du château. Tout le monde y alla de sa théorie, mais personne ne sut vraiment qui avait pu faire ça. Les Serpentard furent les premiers montrés du doigt pour leur animosité envers le maison des Gryffondor, mais après une petite enquête, aucun élève de leur maison ne sembla suspect. Lily tentait par tous les moyens de savoir qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui échapper, mais rien dans ses souvenir, ou dans la liste de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait avant de manger, ne révéla un élément oublié. Comment tout avait-il pu basculer si vite ? Étrangement cet événement l'avait rapproché de ses amies, aussi bien d'Ellie que de Severus- qui cherchait de nouveau sa compagnie après des mois à ne plus vouloir la croiser -. Même les maraudeurs avaient cessé leurs bêtises quotidiennes par des blagues légères qui détendaient l'atmosphère.

-Arrête Lily, tu vas finir par saigner, soupira Alice en tapant la main de son amie.

-Oui, tu as raison, désolé, dit-elle en arrêtant quelques secondes de se ronger les ongles.

-Lily…ça va aller, j'en suis sûre.

La rouquine hocha la tête, pas rassurée le moins du monde. Alice s'état adouci, et semblait avoir relayer ses problèmes au second plan car pas une seule fois Lily n'eut à la réconforté depuis l'empoisonnement. Assise en cours depuis déjà une heure, elle n'écouta pas le flot d'information que leur donnait le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. En vérité ça faisait deux jours qu'elle ne prenait plus de notes, bien trop distraite par cette histoire.

Elle fut surprise aussi de voir l'état dans lequel Ellie était. Des cernes barraient son visage, et elle ne se concentrait plus vraiment non plus. Elle ne s'isolait pas pour autant et Alice acceptait parfois la présence de la jeune fille lors d'un repas.

Mcgonagll leur avait d'ailleurs annoncé, deux jours plus tard que la coupe n'avait pas été retrouvé, et qu'il devait s'agir probablement de l'objet qui avait causé tout ça. Elle en appela aux élèves de chaque maison, d'être attentif, et de venir lui parler s'ils avaient de nouvelles informations.

Mais ce ne fut pas la seule mauvaise nouvelle de la journée. Potin-Poudlard avait décidé de publier son torchon, accusant à tort et à travers les personnes susceptibles d'empoisonner un Gryffondor. Si bien que la journée fut ponctuée par des regards noirs vers les présumés coupables. Dorcas fut mentionnée tout comme Lily, mais ce fut la première qui dû essuyer le plus reproches et coups bas. En effet selon Potin-Poudlard, elle était celle qui avait servi le jus de citrouille.

-Si je trouve qui a écrit ce torchon, prévint-elle un soir dans le dortoir en compagnie des filles, sans continuer sa phrase à cause de la colère.

Lily se tourna vers elle en séchant ses cheveux magiquement. On sentait une certaine émotion dans sa voix mais son visage traduisait son animosité. Ellie se redressa en tailleur, et la fixa :

-Si seulement on pouvait savoir dans quelle maison se trouve la personne qui écrit ça…

-La personne ? Se moqua Alice. Je suis la seule à avoir compris que ça ne peut pas être l'œuvre d'une seule personne ? Ils ont des infos sur tous les élèves, peu importe la maison.

-C'est vrai, confia Lily. Ils doivent avoir des informateurs un peu partout. Reste à savoir qui c'est.

0o0

Ce ne fut qu'une semaine après qu'Edouard fut envoyé à Sante Mangoust, que Mcgonagall pu enfin annoncer à ses élèves qu'il allait s'en sortir. Cette nouvelle permit aux filles de soulager un peu la culpabilité qu'elles ressentaient. Elles s'en voulaient de ne pas avoir pu intervenir au moment où il s'étranglait. Pourtant, le coupable n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé, et Dorcas subissait parfois les sorts des amis les plus proches d'Edouard.

Lily, qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle pleure comme Ellie ou Alice, fut surprise de voir une jeune fille encore plus déterminée. Elle ne les laisserait pas s'en prendre à elle. Si bien que quand elle répondait par la magie, tout le monde finissait en retenue. Loin de se décourager Dorcas semblait animée par l'idée de trouver les écrivains. Elle tentait de questionner quelques élèves, de savoir qui pourrait propager les principaux commérages. La liste se réduisit à vue d'œil.

-J'ai repris des anciens exemplaires, expliqua Dorcas à Lily alors qu'elle se dirigeait en cours de potion, pour leur dernière heure de la semaine.

-Et ?

-Et je cherche les personnes susceptibles de connaître les informations. Pour Ellie ce n'est pas difficile, tout le monde peut être au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans l'équipe. Mais par exemple pour elle et Franck, combien savait ? Alors que leur relation n'était même pas encore affichée au grand jour.

Lily réfléchi. Son amie avait raison bien sûr. Certaines informations étaient trop personnelles et secrètes pour que l'information vienne de n'importe qui. Les deux filles arrêtèrent leur conversation une fois devant la porte, attendant que le professeur leur ouvre. Lily croisa le regard de Severus, et lui fit un léger sourire. Il lui rendit si discrètement qu'elle se demanda si ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

-Vous devriez parler, souffla Dorcas en voyant la scène.

-Hum?

-On ne sait même pas pourquoi il te parle plus. Vous êtes meilleurs amis non ? Alors parlez-vous,

Slugorn arriva, non pas de la salle de classe mais du couloir adjacent. Essoufflé comme jamais, il laissa les élèves s'installer, pendant qu'il soufflait appuyer contre son bureau. Il inscrivit les indications d'un coup de baguette. Une exclamation de surprise s'éleva brutalement de la classe.

-Aller au travail ! Insista le professeur sans se retourner. Et Mr Pettigrow, ne fait pas fondre votre chaudron cette fois je vous prie…

-Monsieur…, intervint Lily en levant la main.

Etant une de ces élèves préférés, il daigna relever la tête. Quand il vit son expression grave il se retourna enfin vers le tableau ou une seule phrase était écrite. « Je sais qui a empoisonné Edouard ». Le professeur poussa un énorme soupire, effaçant l'inscription au plus vite.

-Aller…aller…au travail, page 236 de votre…manuel.

Le cours se passa dans un silence de mort. Et deux heures plus tard, Lily pour une fois, ne fut pas déçue de quitter la salle. Les conversations allaient bon train. Les questions fusaient de partout. Le directeur avait été prévenu. Les gens reprenaient leur hypothèse sur l'empoisonneur.

-Qui a bien pu écrire ça ? S'indigna Ellie en compagnie de Lily et Dorcas.

-Je ne sais pas…mais c'est assez grave. Si quelqu'un sait quelque chose, il ou elle était censée en parler. Dorcas ça va ?

Ellie tourna la tête vers la petite brune. Elle semblait pâle et distraite.

-Pourquoi voudrait-on empoisonner un élève ? Souffla-t-elle tandis que Mary et Karen les dépassaient.

Lily les dirigea dans le parc, pour être sûre d'avoir un peu plus de tranquillité. Elles s'installèrent dans l'herbe, juste à côté du lac.

-Je suis sûr que c'est un Serpentard. Ils ont tous ce genre d'objet chez eux. Je suis allé chez Evan Rosier une fois parce que sa famille donnait une réception. Je suis passé devant une salle rempli d'objet aussi maléfique les uns que les autres.

-Comment savais-tu qu'ils étaient maléfiques ? Questionna Lily.

-A cause du bruit, répondit-elle. Un objet ensorcelé par la magie noire diffuse un très léger bruit, comme un sifflement ou un bourdonnement.

-Comment tu le sais ? Et puis si on entend quelque chose pourquoi les gens toucheraient l'objet ?

-De mon père. C'est plus compliqué. Le but d'ensorceler un objet maléfique est de tuer la victime ou de lui infliger de grave blessure. Le bruit est presque imperceptible, et de toute façon la personne visée est comme absorbée par l'objet lorsqu'elle le voit. Un peu comme un aimant si vous voulez.

-D'après Pomfresh, il a été empoisonné, et non ensorcelé, se rappela la rouquine.

-Est-ce que vous vous souvenez s'il est tombé en le touchant ou en buvant ?

Les deux filles concernées échangèrent un regard. Lily, face à lui se souvenait clairement de l'avoir vue s'étrangler après avoir bu. Elle partagea ce détail avec Ellie, tandis que la troisième approuvait.

-ça ne peut pas être le jus de citrouille, j'en ai bu aussi, et je n'ai rien eu, ajouta Dorcas.

-Bon…ce qui veut dire que le poison était déjà dans le gobelet, non ?

-Je ne vois que ça, avoua Lily. Il faudrait peut-être en parler à Mcgonagall non ?

Ellie s'allongea dans l'herbe en vidant entièrement l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Il faisait chaud, mais ce n'était pas aussi insupportable que les autres jours. Elle voyait bien que ces amies étaient dans un situation délicate et que toute cette histoire prenait beaucoup d'importance.

-Oui, on devrait.

0o0

En arrivant devant le bureau de la sous-directrice, prêtes à annoncer les nouvelles conclusions qu'elles avaient faite, les filles se stoppèrent d'un coup en voyant que le professeur Chourave et le professeur Mcgonagall parlaient avec un ton grave. Elles n'eurent pas le temps d'entendre les raisons de la gravité de la situation, étant invitée à entrer dans la classe vide.

-Miss Meadowes, vous tombez bien, nous allons devoir vous parler, coupa Mcgonagall alors qu'Ellie ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

-Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-Je crois qu'il serait plus judicieux d'en parler une fois dans le bureau du directeur.

Le peu de couleur qu'elle avait retrouvée disparurent. Elle suivit la professeur Mcgonagall, sans savoir quoi dire. Pourtant une multitude de question se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle parvienne à les formuler à voix haute. Lily et Ellie n'avait pas pu l'accompagner. Que Dumbledore pouvait-il vouloir lui demander ?

-Miss Meadowes, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, dit-il avec une expression sereine.

Mcgonagall resta un peu en retrait, bien que la jeune fille aurait voulu qu'elle sorte. C'était déjà assez intimidant de se retrouver devant le directeur sans qu'elle soit là aussi. Dumbledore la regarda, mais la jeune fille baissa les yeux. Elle posa ses mains sous ses cuisses pour les empêcher de trembler.

-Mademoiselle-

-Je n'ai rien fais, je vous le jure. C'est un ami…je veux dire…on se connaît bien…jamais…oh…non…jamais je n'aurais pu faire une chose pareille…je vous assure que ce n'est pas moi.

Elle se risqua à un rapide coup d'œil et croisa un regard bleu électrique. Elle venait de lui couper la parole ce qui n'arrangeait pas son cas. Il semblait réfléchir, presque l'évaluer. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle ait pu commettre un acte pareil envers un ami ?

-Nous voulions simplement vous demander si vous n'aviez pas vu un élève s'approcher de la table avant votre arrivée, ou peut-être quelque chose de suspect. Est-ce que Mr Buckley aurait-il des ennemis par hasard ?

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, soulagée qu'on ne l'accuse pas à tort. Elle tenta de se concentrer. Mais à vrai dire elle ne le connaissait pas très bien. Ils discutaient parfois, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne mentionne des éléments personnels.

-Franck Londubat le connaît bien mieux que moi à vrai dire…Et non, je n'ai vue personne à notre table. Nous étions dans les premiers à descendre manger.

Le professeur soupira légèrement et hocha la tête. Il remercia la jeune fille qui ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Il va revenir à Poudlard ?

-Son état est stable, mais il n'est pas encore remis.

-Monsieur…, reprit aussitôt Dorcas, je dois vous dire…Avec mes amies nous…enfin on pense que ce n'était pas la coupe. Après tout si elle était ensorcelée, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de boire et de s'étouffer non ?

-Nous penchons pour cette hypothèse en effet. Merci pour votre aide Miss Meadowes, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

La jeune fille était congédiée de façon si correcte qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de quitter la pièce. Elle aurait voulu en savoir plus. Aussi bien sur les hypothèses d'empoisonnement que sur l'état d'Edouard. Elle retrouva les filles dans le dortoir, et leur expliqua malgré son mal de tête et l'envie d'aller se coucher.

-Comment réagit Franck, face à toute cette histoire ? Demanda Lily,

-Pas très bien, c'était un ami proche. Mais il tient le coup-

La porte s'ouvrit sur Alice. Elle fronça les sourcils devant le silence tombé dans le dortoir. Elle traça son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle s'y enferma. Les filles échangèrent un regard, et Dorcas en profita pour aller se coucher. Elle ignora les chuchotements des deux autres qui élaboraient des théories et étouffa ses pleurs dans son coussin.

0o0

Quand Dorcas se réveilla le samedi matin, Lily et Ellie n'était déjà plus là. La seconde devait s'entraîner pour le match de la semaine prochaine, tandis que la première se levait toujours tôt. Si bien que la jeune fille eut tout le loisir de prendre son temps dans la salle de bain. Elle ne retrouva ses amies qu'à midi.

-Ça allait ton entraînement ?

Ellie, les cheveux noués en une tresse détrempée, hocha brièvement la tête. Intriguée par un tel comportement, Dorcas interrogea du regard la rouquine, assise à côté d'elle, qui haussa les épaules sans comprendre non plus.

-Vous venez d'arriver ? Questionna la jeune fille en voyant que Lily se servait tout juste.

-Oui, j'étais partie rattraper un peu mon retard à la bibliothèque.

Quelque chose retint l'attention de Dorcas. Peut-être était-ce la façon dont le liquide tournait dans le gobelet de Lily alors qu'elle se servait du jus de citrouille. Peut-être était-ce la couleur légèrement plus foncé qui capta son attention.

-ne bois pas ça ! Hurla Dorcas en renversant le verre que la rouquine avait porté à sa bouche.

A côté de Lily, Peter reçu les trois quarts du verre. D'abord effarée par le geste de son amie, la rouquine laissa échappée un hoquet de surprise en voyant la cape cramer par le liquide. Peter hurla, secoua son bras dans tous les sens. Il n'y avait aucune flamme, mais même sa chemise en dessous commençait à brunir.

-Mr Pettigrow! S'exclama Mcgonagall étonnée par tant de bruit.

Le petit venait de tomber sur le sol après s'être emmêlé dans sa cape. Lily la main plaquée contre sa bouche ne savait plus quoi dire ou penser. Sa propre cape, ayant reçu du jus de citrouille avait à présent des trous aussi gros qu'un vif d'or. Les élèves autour regardait la scène sans comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

-Quel sort avez-vous lancé Miss Evans ? S'étonna le professeur elle-même surprise par sa question.

-Elle n'a pas lancé de sort, intervint Ellie. Dorcas a… elle a renversé son verre…Tu crois que… ?

La blondinette se tourna vers son amie. Elles se comprenaient. Vu les dégâts sur les capes de Peter et Lily, même Mcgonagall commençait à comprendre. Les élèves autour regardait la scène sans en louper une miette, mais sans comprendre ce qui avait provoquer de tel dégât. Remus aida Peter à se relever. Celui-ci ronchonna longuement avant de demander d'un ton boudeur :

-Pourquoi ma cape a brulé Evans ?

-Je…je…, bégaya celle-ci sans répondre.

-Il y avait du poison dans le verre de Lily, expliqua Dorcas à voix haute confirmant les hypothèses de leur professeur.

0o0


End file.
